Uncompromising
by The Boudicca
Summary: "We will be avenged. Our people will be avenged. Our power will return in my daughter, the next Lady will rise. Once betrayed, she shall awaken. Twice betrayed, she will avenge. Thrice betrayed, all will fear her and love her as she reigns. The power to save or damn will rest in her hands." Ginny is Slytherin and powerful with a prophecy guiding her. GW&DM GW&HP GW&TR R/R Pls
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"We will be avenged. Our people will be avenged. Our power will return in my daughter, the next Lady will rise. Once betrayed, she shall awaken. Twice betrayed, she will avenge. Thrice betrayed, all will fear her and love her as she reigns. The power to save or damn will rest in her hands."

They have said that none of this is my fault. That I simply could not recover from his possession. That his influence never left me. That I am still the little, innocent, Ginny Weasley. They are wrong.

Chapter 1: Just to Clear the Record

I had always been a happy child, a sunshine and daisies type of little girl. Not to say I was particularly girly, anyone growing up with 6 older brothers can't really get by without learning a thing or two about fighting and getting into trouble. Despite my mother's desperate desire for me to be a living doll, I couldn't be in a dress for more than 20 minutes before it was torn and covered in mud. I have always been curious, spending hours with Fred and George testing new ideas and new magic. Life was always limitless because of my magic. It soothed me. It healed me. It comforted me. Even Ron learned to not mess with me when I was in a mood. When I was 4, Ron pushed me down and before I could pick myself back up, Ron was hanging upside down, swinging from his ankle and screaming his head off. It was the second thing that my mother did not like about me. It was not very ladylike to swing boys by their ankles, so despite the fact that it was Ron who pushed me down, I was the one who ended up punished. My Father always said my magic was different because I was the first female Weasley he could ever remember. Then Fred and George always started to chant "Men! Men! Men! Men!" until the whole house dissolved into chaos.

Regardless of any punishment, I would walk to deep into the woods behind the Burrow every day or night. I'd dip my feet into the stream, burry my hands in the rich soil, and draw strength from the sun or the moon, its light flickering through the trees and kissing my cheeks, filling me to the brim with magic, smothering and soft at the same time. I never felt any fear, for no matter what time it was, no matter what animals or magical creatures were out to play, none would harm me. My magic protected me; my woods protected me.

When Ron went to Hogwarts for his first year, Mum took us all to King's Cross Station to say goodbye. I was so jealous I was fit to burst. What I wouldn't have given to get on that train with Ron and Fred and George and Percy. To explore Gryffindor Tower and make friendships that last a lifetime. To learn under wise witches like McGonagall and to commiserate with others about Snape's unfair harassment. It was when we were entering the Platform that he spoke up.

"C-can you show me how- how…" a shy voice asked.

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly sweetly smiled.

That was the first time I saw him. The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter. He seemed so sweet but shy and, Good Merlin, was he handsome. He looked up and SNAP; brown met green; honey met emerald. Something awoke in me the second we made eye contact; something primal, something strong, something I didn't fully understand. I knew he felt it too. I knew it. In that brief second, I saw my future and it was him. Needless to say, my mind was on little else besides Harry for the rest of the year. And my new hobbies did not help distract me from my new obsession.

I was suddenly the only child in a house that had never been lonely, never been quiet. I was so bored that I read all of Percy's old textbooks, with all of his meticulous notes in the margins. I practiced my "swish and flick" wand movements with a stick in the backyard. I helped Mum brew our household potions and, when she wasn't looking, created some of my own concoctions. She just about blew her lid when she found out; screaming about how I could kill myself by adding the wrong ingredient and how I was just her little baby. But I knew my potions theory and I never did anything recklessly. She screamed and threatened and lectured until I agreed to stop experimenting. I ended up grounded for a week and back to studying Percy's old books. "At least I'd be prepared," I thought. Hah! Prepared? I'd excel! I had basically memorized the Standard Book of Spells Years 1 through 6. I had researched and practiced both the practical and the theoretical aspects of magic. My fingers were practically itching to get my own wand. I had been saving up my whole life. While Ron spent his money on sweets and Fred and George spent their money on toys, I went without. Any sickle I'd ever received went straight into my little broom bank and soon I would have a wand, a real wand, to swish and flick with the best of them. I still made time every day to sit in my woods, to feel the magic of the earth around me. The simple magic of the soil, the breeze, the rushing of water, it entranced me. I studied that magic, the magic most over looked, as well as Percy's notes.

When I wasn't daydreaming about Harry or studying, I was learning how to cook, clean, sing, paint, sew, and even play a little Quidditch from my mother. Mum was thrilled that her little Ginevra was turning into a proper lady and I didn't mind appeasing her. Goodness knows, I was bored enough and afterwards, I'd return to daydreaming about Harry.

By the time Ron came home, a hero from his adventures with the Sorcerer's Stone, I was practically drooling at the bit to hear about his adventures with Harry. I was half way convinced that Harry had sought Ron out to become closer to me, that girl he saw on the Platform, that girl who he connected with. Imagine my shock when Ron said he did not even know I existed.

Before I knew it, the day we would go to Diagon Alley arrived. I woke up, showered, dressed, decided to change my jumper, and ran down stairs to ask Mum where my new blue jumper was. I bounded down the stairs and immediately ran into him. Him. Harry Potter. In my kitchen. Well, there's no other way to say it; I just panicked. I had long, elaborate daydreams about our first conversation, how I would be charming and witty, calm and collected. Instead, I wandered downstairs like an idiot and BAM! Brown reconnected with green, honey with emerald. I felt it in my bones and I watched as he felt nothing. I could feel his indifference like a cold slap in the face and I just- I just panicked. I tried to respond but the words caught in my throat. A thick wad of hurt bubbled up my esophagus and caught in the back of my mouth and I couldn't physically speak. I actually squeaked. I squeaked like a mouse and I fled.

I ran up the stairs, turned a corner, and took a shaky breath. How could I be such a fool? Of course he wouldn't care! How could I think he would ever care about me? I was devastated. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I felt it sloshing around, his apathy and my stomach acid slowly burning a small hole into it. I heard steps behind me on the staircase and ran into my room. I wanted to continue to wallow, but just as I sat down and felt the tears welling up, Mum yelled that we would leave in 5 minutes. I took a deep breath, grabbed a jumper and emptied my broom bank. Feelings could wait; I was going to get my wand! My own wand. Not a hand-me-down like Ron's, but my own wand. However, before I could go to Ollivander's, Mum said we had to go get our books first. If we had only gone to Ollivander's first, my life may have been entirely different.

That was when I met him. And, consequently, _him._ Draco Malfoy casually sauntered up to Harry and insulted him. I automatically recognized Malfoy; silver blonde hair, aristocratic bone structure, it had to be a Malfoy. Before I could even think through it, I stepped in front of Harry.

"Leave him alone. He didn't ask for all that!" I glared into his eyes. Brown met grey; honey met silver. Once again, I felt something, not as strong as with Harry, but still something. Unlike with Harry, Malfoy felt it too. Malfoy was shocked into momentary silence; he cocked one delicate eyebrow.

"Look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he sneered at Harry. Waves of embarrassment rolled off of Harry. I was mortified at his discomfort. And Malfoy knew it. He smirked at me. I glared back at him. There was a slight pop in the air between us, and that's when Lucius intervened. From there it spiraled into complete chaos as my father fought Lucius. I have no idea when Lucius dropped the diary into my things. How Harry noticed, I'll never know.

The bedlam was far from over though. Mum was trying to drag us all home, but I convinced her to let me go to Ollivander's first. Fred and George were supposed to accompany me, but the new Nimbus 2001 sidetracked them. I entered Ollivander's shop to the tinkling of bells.

"Hello?" I called.

"Ah, another Wealsey." Came Ollivander's voice from behind the stacks. He rolled towards me, "Oh! A girl? A Weasley girl? Well, that is different." and with that he disappeared. When he reappeared, several boxes of wands were floating behind him. "Try this; birch and unicorn hair." I picked it up; it was as light as a feather. I swished and flicked and a vase exploded. "No, not that one." He said as he took the wand from my hand.

I tried wands of every core; unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, even temperamental cores like veela hair, yet they all had mildly bad to disastrous results. I started to believe that I would never find my wand. The stuff of my daydreams was quickly turning to the stuff of my nightmares. What if there was a mistake? What if I was never going to find my wand?

"Stop." Ollivander commanded. As if he could read my thoughts, he took me by the hand and led me through the stacks of wands, occasionally giving me a new wand to try before immediately grabbing it after another disaster. "Dear, you are the first female Weasley in how many generations?"

"Well, I don't really know. Historically we only produce male heirs." I shrugged as the wand in my hand began to spit out flames like a sneezing dragon.

"Yes well, your mother and father certainly proved that, didn't they?" he chuckled as he gently removed the wand from my grip. "Still, I wonder…"

With that, Ollivander looked deep into my eyes, his own eyes seemed to unfocus and all was silent until he snapped back to reality. "Might as well try" he muttered and pulled me by a shelf. He tapped his wand once on the label for a jar of dragon hearts and twice on the lid of a jar of pixie wings and suddenly the shelves crawled backwards into the wall and slowly dropped to reveal a purely circular room.

Stone walls, carved with powerful runes, seemed to hold a piece of the most peaceful meadow I had ever seen. A sacred willow tree grew strong and proud, its branches gracefully protecting a moss covered stone, and on that stone, illuminated by leaf-spotted sunlight, sat a seemingly simple wand. The room reeked of old magic, ancient magic. I practically could not breath upon feeling it, because it was not just old and ancient, awe-inspiring and powerful, heart stopping and rejuvenating; it was familiar.

I was kneeling before the wand before I even remembered moving and with a steady but nervous hand, I stroked the delicate piece of wood.

Suddenly, I felt flashes of agony, betrayal, loss. I felt flames at my feet as my ancestors burned during the Inquisition, their screams becoming my own. I heard the screams; "Though shalt not suffer a witch to live!" as those who practiced the Olde Ways were beaten and drown, abused and burnt. I felt their agony, their unwillingness to lose their faith, their magic. I felt the suffering of a woman, screaming for her love who had betrayed her and her people; who had chosen his prodigy over her, over his vows. Her agony was staggering painful, but it was nothing compared to the pure rage I felt next. White hot anger boiled within me as I watched what was happening to these people, to my people. Through the eyes of this new woman, these people were not just wizards and witches, they were friends, priests, lovers, family. Their lives were being cut down just as they had cut down the sacred trees. She was furious, her daughter, the other suffering woman, was broken by betrayal, but they would be avenged.

They spoke the words of prophesy in unison, despite their distance and as if in a dream, I spoke it with them. The worlds flew across time and the energy crackled around me. "We will be avenged. Our people will be avenged. Our power will return in my daughter, the next Lady will rise. Once betrayed, she shall awaken. Twice betrayed, she will avenge. Thrice betrayed, all will fear her and love her as she reigns. The power to save or damn will rest in her hands."

And with those words, I fainted.

I gasped as I came to. Ollivander stood over me, pale and shocked yet checking my vitals by wand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The wand has chosen. It has chosen you." He managed to choke out, before he too needed to sit down in the beautiful grass.

"Explain." It was not a request, and despite my age, Ollivander instantly complied.

"I searched for this wand for years, the lore behind it is one that wand makers have dreamt of. A wand made from the sacred tree that held Merlin and Nimue. The tree that acted as both a save haven and a prison. Merlin and Nimue could be happy forever there, except Merlin left to help Arthur fight Mordred. His choice meant that he would never be with Nimue ever again. It was his appearance at the battle that led to Mordred's death. Some say it was this choice that lead to the end of the time of the Olde Ways, that ushered in the new religion. In anger and despair, Nimue and her Mother, the High Priestess Morgaine Le Fae, swore vengeance and poured their grief and power into their sacred tree. This is one of the branches of that very Yew tree. There is no core, unless you count their grief, otherwise it is simply Yew."

"No core?" I asked. "If there is no core, then how do you know if the wand works?"

Ollivander gestured to the peaceful meadow contained in his shop, "Do you think I created this?" he chuckled. "The wand created its own resting place without any wizard controlling it. In fact, it has never chosen a wizard or witch before you." He looked at me meaningfully.

"I don't think it has chosen me, Sir. It practically attacked me!"

"Really, child? Then why are you holding it?"

Sure enough, the yew wand rested in my hand. I couldn't even remember fully holding the wand, much less taking it off the stone.

"And," Ollivander continued, "how did you create this?" gesturing to the meadow that was now covered in blossoming flowers. The very ground we were sitting on suddenly shook as brilliantly colored blossoms appeared, the willow tree suddenly dropping thousands of tiny flower petals on my head.

With shocked eyes, I turned towards Ollivander and said, "Well, I guess I'll take this one then. How much do I owe you?"

Ollivander began to laugh, not a small chuckle, but a big booming laugh, as he observed me. I stood and offered my hand and pulled him up from the flowering meadow.

As we left the circular room, suddenly the meadow disappeared, leaving only the stones, bare of runes, bare of life. I turned shocked eyes to Ollivander, who seemed to sputter through his confusion, until the tinkle of a bell let us know that someone else had entered the shop. Ollivander grabbed me by my shoulders and gravely said, "No one can know. You must not tell anyone. In fact, erase this from my mind."

"Have you gone mad?" I asked, taking a step away from him and raising my voice.

He shushed me and pleaded, "Do it. You must. If someone comes looking for it… Just do it." He stared at me with those piercing, intelligent eyes and without breaking eye contact, I raised my new wand and took away all knowledge of the Yew wand or of me.

"'Lo?" Came a voice from the front of the shop.

"Gin?" came a twin of the previous voice.

"Coming, Fred! Coming, George!" I called. I sat Ollivander down on a stool, placed my money in his hands and quickly hurried away. When I reached them, they looked concerned.

"Gin, you look pale." George asked. "Are you okay?" Fred completed.

"I just want to go home. Can we just go?" I asked them.

"Where's Ollivander?" Fred asked as George began looking down the long rows of wands.

"Fred, George, let's go. Please?" I pleaded. They looked at me, looked at each other, and then simultaneously they both offered me an arm.

"Why, my dear Lady…"

"We'd be delighted to escort you home."

I giggled at their silliness, at their hoity-toity accents, but nevertheless, linked my arms through theirs. We turned, left Ollivanders, and went to floo home.

I thought this had been one of the strangest days of my life. Connecting with a Malfoy, being chosen by my new wand, the vision, and Ollivander's warning? If only I knew then, if I knew what my life would become. I would've hidden away, climbed underneath my covers and refused to budge, refused to grow.

I had shoved the strange memory of Ollivander's shop in the back of my mind. I refused to acknowledge it, thinking that I must have had a stroke or something. Eventually, I could forget the agony, the memories. I just had my wand. I spent the rest of my summer preparing for Hogwarts, doing small bits of magic, so small that the Ministry could not even track it, with my wand, and spilling the juice or nudging my elbow in the butter dish every time Harry spoke to me. Yet, despite my catastrophic interactions with Harry, I did make a new friend.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom.

Him.

You have to understand, he was the best friend I have ever had. The best friend a girl could ever have. He was kind. He listened. He cajoled me. He made me laugh. I was so desperate to have a real friend, a Harry to my Ron. I could've written in any diary. But I didn't want a diary that would just listen. And Tom didn't just listen; Tom talked back.

I don't even remember when he exactly he earned my trust. I think the first time we spoke, it felt like I was coming home. A few days after our trip to Diagon Alley, I decided to start reading my new spell books when I found it. A small, leather, black book with a name etched in gold on the back. My first thought, to my eternal shame, was that it was a secret gift from Harry. I mean, Harry had given me his books, and the diary was with those books! Maybe he really did love me! Of course, I was wrong. I later thought it was a gift from my parents. I was used to slightly used gifts, I had been using hand-me-downs all of my life. I wrote in Tom's diary as if it were just a regular diary at first. My words disappeared into the book, but I thought it was a simple storage spell. This way I would never need another diary again! I wrote about Harry. No response. I wrote about Hogwarts. No response. I wrote about the Burrow and my woods. No response. I wrote about my family. No response. And one day, some words just appeared on the page.

" _It's alright, Ginevra. One day he'll see you. They will all see you for who you are one day."_

Of course, I freaked out. My Dad always said, "Don't trust anything if you can't see it's brain." And I definitely did not see a brain attached to my diary. I immediately shut the book and threw it across my room. There was a dull thud as the book hit my dresser and fell, open, on my floor. I crept out of bed, slowly inching towards the book. Finally, I was close enough to see what was on the page.

" _Ginevra? I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I promise, I won't hurt you."_

I carefully picked up my quill and wrote, " _Who are you?"_

He told me that he would only call me Ginevra, that I was his best friend and his Queen. He told me that I was important, that I meant something. From then on, I was hooked.

Between Tom and my brothers, I was prepared for Hogwarts. As soon as I stepped on the Hogwarts Express, I was ready. I planned on sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but for some reason, I couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere! I trailed behind Hermione as we searched the train, but they weren't there. I swear I saw them before we got on the platform! If you thought I was concerned, you should've seen Hermione. We settled in a compartment and I watched as she paced a hole in the rug. My fingers were already itching for Tom, but I didn't want her to see me as meek, so I waited until she left the compartment before I drug Tom out of my sack.

" _Tom! I'm on the train now, but Harry and Ron aren't here! Hermoine is loosing her mind. I might be too. I am so nervous about the Sorting Ceremony. Every Weasley is a Gryffindor. What if I end up a Ravenclaw? Or a Hufflepuff?"_

" _Ginevra- we've spoken about this. Any house that gets you would be lucky! And if I know you at all, I know you are NOT a Hufflepuff."_

I giggled as he teased me and before I knew it, we had arrived at Hogwarts. Thoughts of Ron and Harry disappeared as I stared at the magnificent castle. We travelled across the lake, up the main steps, and into the Entrance Hall. Outside of the Main Hall I saw a stern looking witch.

"Listen here, First Years! I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. We are about to enter into the Main Hall to be sorted. There are four houses…."

Her voice trailed off as I studied the surroundings around me. Elegant carvings surrounded every door. I could see the ruins etched for protection and knowledge all around me. A giant statue of Merlin stood in between the doors of the Main Hall. He looked kindly, but powerful. Something inside of me scoffed. As I looked to my fellow classmates, I immediately noticed the divide. Auras clouded with beliefs, with pain, with joy. Even at a young age, the light and dark magics had staked their claim in each person, and these people had already seemed to divide amongst the crowd so that light would not mix with dark. Despite the auras everyone appeared nervous. One kid was so excited he was nearly spitting and was taking photographs with a kamyra (My Dad had showed me one in his workshop so I knew what it was). There was a hand on my shoulder. It was McGonagall directing me towards the back of the line.

"Another Weasley, I see." She said with a slight tut in her voice. I turned my head sharply and made eye contact. I am not "another." I am not just one of many. I sent her a little glare and twisted into line.

I dutifully followed the other first years as we were ushered into the Main Hall. Voices chattered all around us and from above, the night just as clear as it was in my woods. I took a deep breath and gathered strength from it, stole the night's tranquility. I watched as the kamyra boy, Colin was sorted into Gryffindor. _Great,_ I thought, _now I'll have to see him all the time._ I watched as a boy with piercing eyes, Theodore Nott, was sorted into Slytherin. He stared at me throughout his entire Sorting. Crystal Blue met Brown. Honey met Ice. I shuddered. It was unnerving. Finally, it was time to for me. I took a deep breath, climbed up the little podium, and hopped into the seat. I could see Fred pretending to sleep and George flicking his nose to wake him up. Fred's wink was the last thing before the hat covered my eyes.

" _Hullo?"_ I thought. It was like my thought echoed around in pitch black nothingness.

" _Hush! I am thinking!"_ Said the hat into my ear. " _I see great things for you. Great, but painful things. Does this frighten you?"_

" _I'm not scared."_ I thought. Suddenly from a dark part of my consciousness a voice whispered, _"It is those who would hurt me that should be afraid."_

" _Ahh, yes. I see. I know just where to place you now."_

I prepared myself to hear Gryffindor, to take my place besides Fred and George, to be the latest Gryffindor Weasley and walk into my heritage and my rightful house. Instead, everyone heard a resounding, "SLYTHERIN!"

Silence. There was no applause, only the sound of my heart beating rapidly in my chest. The hat lifted off my eyes and I looked into McGonagall's startled eyes. I begged her to intercede with my eyes, brimming with panicked tears.

"Join your house, Ms. Weasley." She said. Join my house? MY house? There had clearly been some kind of mistake! In no way, could I, the scrappiest, littlest, red haired, freckled WEASLEY be a Slytherin!

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and held on to the tranquility of the stars. I let the night fill me, starting in my lungs. I breathed in the night and held onto it. Then, borrowing its strength I took a shaky step to my new table. I sat at the end of the table and immediately everyone scooted away from me. I was a leper. No one wanted to catch the Weasley, the Gryffindor, flying off of me. I straightened my spine and glared down the table. Malfoy. That little bastard was smirking right at me. He turned to his giant lumps of so-called-friends, pointed, and laughed. Anger. I felt it boiling inside of me and begging to be let out. My wand hand twitched.

"Don't."

My head snapped around. It was Nott. "It's not worth it. Not here. Not now." His blue eyes were icy and cold and like an icicle, they stabbed right through me. Clarity. Now is not the time. I nodded and stuffed my mouth with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. I focused on chewing and swallowing for the rest of the night. The goal was to not vomit in front of the whole school, to not make myself an easy target in my new house. The night stayed steadily within me, straightening my spine when I really wanted to collapse. I looked around the other first years and I noticed that, once again, I was the only girl. Story of my life.

I walked towards the back of the group and some snooty Prefect led us to our Common Room, in the literal underbelly of the school. The room was stone marked with emerald accents, ruins traced in silver around the ceiling and floor. Plush but posh furniture lined the emerald fireplace. Refined Elegance. Rich and Cold. Definitely, NOT what I was used to. I made it up to my room and closed the door before the tears began. I conjured a bucket and emptied my stomach into it and called a House Elf to take it away. I pulled out my diary when the door handle turned. I am the only girl in my class. Who could it be?

I looked up and BAM. Silver once more met Chocolate. Malfoy. "I should have known. You are far from an ordinary Weasley, Weasley. Welcome to my domain." He sneered. I glared hard and the wardrobe began to rattle.

"Get. Out." I huffed out. The door began to shake with the wardrobe. I needed to calm down. This was not the time to lose control. "Get out. Now." I seethed.

"Some of that famous Weasley temper then? You're in my house now and you will follow my rules, Weasley. First, you-" I flicked my wrist and the door slammed in his face. I began to feel better until thinking of his stupid shocked face until I heard him on the other side of the door "It doesn't matter, Weasley! _You_ don't matter!"

He stomped away and I felt another round of self shaming tears creeping up inside my eyes. I grabbed Tom and held him to my chest. I fell asleep holding him and silently weeping.

The next day was worse. I awoke to a letter from my parents. Errol had flown in through my room's window, not the Main Hall, which was a bad sign. It read:

"Dear Ginny,

Oh darling, we were quite surprised to hear of your sorting. Slytherin? We've already spoken to the Headmaster and he said that a resorting is not appropriate in this situation. So, might as well make the best out of this situation. You can be a much-needed ray of sunshine in Slytherin House.

In other news, we have decided to visit Charlie over Christmas, so sign up to stay at school over the holiday, dear. Study hard!

We still love you.

Mum and Dad"

My tears stained the parchment and blurred their signatures. I quickly folded the letter and carefully placed it in my trunk.

 _I will keep this letter forever._ I thought as my heart broke. They still love me? Why **still?** Was my sorting enough to disown me? I quickly dressed, filled with self loathing at the green stripes on my tie and my jumper, brushed my teeth and hair and made my way up to the Main Hall.

Harry and Ron were back. Ron grabbed my wrist and flung me into a separate corridor as soon as I made my way towards to Main Hall for breakfast.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he roared. "SLYTHERIN?!" I swear in that moment, he looked like Gryffindor's lion, with his eyes wild and his nostrils flared.

Hermione must've seen my puffy eyes and she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ron…"

He took a heated breath and said, "Gin, it's just. Slytherin? Why? What will people think? What will Mum and Dad think?"

At this my eyes became steely. "It's not like I chose this, Ron. But there's nothing I can do so I should just make the best of it." I was parroting back their words. _We_ _ **still**_ _love you._

"THE BEST OF IT?!" he bellowed. The Lion was back. "THE BEST- The BEST OF IT?! The best of SLYTHERIN? Who are you? You are **not** my sister."

Hermione gasped. Harry paled. Tears clouded my vision. "If that's how you feel," my voice wobbled, "then, fine." I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"No Gin! No that's not what I meant! I just meant this isn't like you! Gin? Ginny?!"

It was too late. My heart ached at the loss of him, the Ron I knew.

I turned the corner and grabbed Tom from my bag and immediately wrote out everything that had happened.

" _Time for a lesson: there is no space in your life for people who don't support you. Ginevra, you can show him. I can make you the smartest, most powerful witch this school has ever seen! Would you like me to teach you?"_

"Ms. Weasley!" a outstretched hand stopped me from running into the table.

"Ms. Weasley, this is exactly why there has never been a Weasley in Slytherin. Pay attention, girl! I will not have you shaming my house!" Snape sneered from behind a crooked nose. I eyed him up. Greasy hair, black, bat-like robes, a permanent sneer.

"Yes… sir." I said with a challenge in my eye.

He looked shocked and then looked even deeper into my eyes. I felt him, peering through my memories. The woods, Fred and George chanting "Men!", Ron with his lion voice yelling at me. How dare he! I abruptly turned my head and he lost connection. "I would ask that you never again do that without my consent…Sir." I whispered with all the strength of my fury. The sky above us growled with a coming thunderstorm.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, Ms. Weasley, here is your schedule. Do not mess up." And with that Snape's robes fluttered around him as he stormed out.

"It doesn't matter, Weasley. **You** don't matter." Whispered a cold voice behind me. Malfoy. I whipped around and glared at him. With that the sky opened up above us and the children shrieked as the ceiling portrayed the vicious storm above us. Malfoy smirked and sauntered off to class.

My hurt, my fury at Mum and Dad, at Ron, at Snape, at Malfoy, at the world pushed me to open up my diary and write out, " _Tom, teach me everything."_

" _You must let me in then. Let me in, Ginevra."_

And I did. With that I signed over my soul.

Tom was a great teacher. My previous studying impressed him, I was already top of my class with minimal effort, and soon he was teaching me advanced magics. Advanced and old magics. Arithmacy, transfiguration, ruins, charms, and potions, all the way up to Year 7 were easy. Spells and their theory were easy. But that was just the beginning. Some of the magic scared me. But magic like that, it is a drug. I conjured; I called upon ancient deities and asked for strength, for sustenance. I pulled from out of the air around me whatever I needed. I did not need to use my voice, only my thoughts to speak to the heavens. I used my blood to channel extreme amounts of power, to make things happen, to see what I could not unsee. Everything was given acknowledgement, everything was graced, and everything was devoured. I let Tom into every corner of my mind, so he could help me control the magic. Soon I didn't even need the diary to speak to him, he was in my mind. Tom was thrilled. He told me he was proud of me, that I was a savant with magic, just like him.

That's not to say I didn't work hard. I worked my fingers to the bone. I would do the impossible simply to receive a _"Well done, Ginevra."_ From him. I was sick. I spent the majority of my time in the library studying, followed by staying up late to have lessons with Tom. When you have access to that kind of magic, you don't need sleep, you don't need food, your psyche only needs that connection with that power. I lost time. Tom said it was normal, I woke up with feathers and blood in my hands, but Tom said not to worry. He said that the power was too strong that time, but he protected me. He was all I needed to protect me. Mrs. Norris, Filch's dumb cat, and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked. But Tom would protect me. Tom gave me everything I needed. Tom showed me magic. Apparently; however, I started to wane physically.

Surprisingly, Nott was the first to notice it. "Eat." He said and he pushed the platter of porridge in front of me. I looked up sharply from the book "Bone and Blood: The Power of Sacrifice" that I had charmed to look like "Standard Book of Spells: Year One." Nott's crystal blue eyes stared at me.

"What have you been doing? Your eyes are different."

"What?" I asked, my hands instinctively touching my face. "What do you mean?"

"They are… They are gold." Nott responded while looking down. The other Slytherins were starting to notice our discussion. Warrington, a third year with cruel eyes grunted at Nott and shot him a questioning glare. "Eat." Nott muttered and gestured to the porridge again.

I sighed and filled a bowl with the sticky stuff, I continued to read as I mindlessly ate a small amount of the porridge.

I chose to skip lunch and retreated to the first floor Girls Bathroom. Moaning Myrtle left me well enough alone as long as I returned the favor. I stared at my eyes in the mirror. Nott was right, what had once been pure chocolate brown was now streaked with gold coming from the pupil. My hair was different too. No longer was it ginger, strawberry blonde and straight. Now it corkscrewed deep, dark red from the root into the lighter strawberry blonde at the tip. My lips were fuller and my cheek bones had started to pull up, so I no longer had the face of my childhood, but the face of a young adult.

 _Tom?_ I called in my head. _Tom. I look different._

 _Of course you do, my Ginevra. I told you that the magic could change you. You look beautiful. You look like my Queen, my friend._ Tom soothingly cajoled into my ear. I blushed and looked away. When I looked in the mirror again, I noticed the dark circles beneath my eyes, the tautness of my skin, pulled tight over my skinny face. Perhaps Nott was right. _You're tired. Draw some strength to get through the day._ Tom whispered. I muttered a spell and my palm split, letting a thin trickle of blood to pour from my hand into the basin of a sink. I quickly draw a ruin with it, calling on the healing powers of water and the energy of the waves. "For the Lady" I whispered beneath my breath. Tom did not teach me that. It came naturally to me and Tom said it was because I was a female. He encouraged me to make all sacrifices to the Lady. Immediately, I felt the cool power of the water running throughout my body. My back arched as I felt the strength of the ocean's wave pull me in and out, into the abyss of magic and back out again, my powers replenished.

Now, I looked alive again. But there was already more gold in my eyes than before. I looked at my watch, quickly pulled my hair into a bun and ran out of the door to get to the library when I ran straight into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "We were just looking for you!" She said nervously.

"In the girls' toilets?" I asked, pointedly looking at Harry and Ron. Ron was refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Yes!" Harry. He seemed grateful to have an explanation. "It's just- Ginny, you look very thin. Have you been eating?" I looked into his eyes and could hear Tom's voice echoing inside my head, " _You look beautiful."_ I blushed again.

Ron sighed loudly. I glared at him. "What?" I asked.

"Look Gin, Mum will get mad if I let you stay this thin. Just because you're a" he gulped, "Slytherin, doesn't mean that you get to kill yourself."

"Wow, Ron. Look at your depth of caring." The anger was pouring off of me in waves.

"No. No, Ginny. It's just- you're always in the library. And you know how much time I spend in there! Are you getting enough sleep?" Hermione asked.

"We're worried about you." Harry said as he scuffed his shoes on the ground, looking like the child confessing to stealing candy. My heart thumped. He cared about me? Tom scoffed in my head.

"What are you doing bothering a Slytherin?" came a dark voice from around the corridor. Warrington. He came into the light twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I'm allowed to talk to my sister!" Ron bellowed.

"Really?" asked Warrington, "Because you haven't spoken to her since the beginning of school and it's just about Christmas. Doesn't sound very… familial."

"Why do you even care?" Asked Harry, his nobility pouring through his pores. He would be willing to duel Warrington for me, this damsel in distress, even though he did not even know me. But maybe he cared for me? Tom scoffed even louder.

Warrington leered at me, looked my skinny body up and down, and said "Investment for the future."

Ron roared. Harry and Hermione instinctively grabbed an arm each and held him back. In my head, Tom promised revenge for Warrington daring to look at me. I was _his._

I put my hand up. "Hush." I said and Ron quieted. Harry and Hermione looked confused. I straightened my spine and tried to look like the Queen Tom told me I was. I threw a haughty glare at Warrington, looked him up and down, and muttered, "Disgusting." He glowered and silently lipped out the word "later." He turned the corner and I knew I had a new enemy.

As soon as he left Harry and Hermione were speaking rapidly, Ron was still hushed.

"He can't say that! You should talk to Dumbledore. I am sure there are rules-"

"How dare he! We are not afraid of him! Ginny, we can protect you, we should-"

"Hush." I said once more. "I don't need your protection." I said. Harry looked crestfallen, "But, I will start to eat more." Hermione nodded. I nodded back. "Goodbye, Gryffindors." I said in parting. Ron scowled.

On my way to the library, I was stopped once more. "Ms. Weasley!" squeaked a small voice. _You're very popular today._ Tom said sarcastically. He liked having me to himself. I smiled and turned to see Professor Flitwick. "Professor." I nodded at him.

"Frankly, Ms. Weasley, your charms work is very impressive. You seem bored in my class and I would like to put you in the Advanced Class next year, that is, if you can keep up the pace of the workload while maintaining your health." He gestured to my skinny wrists.

"The Advanced Class? With Grade 6 and 7?"

"If you think it is too much, my dear-"

"No! I would be honored, Professor. Thank you. And I promise I will take care of myself." I smiled.

"Ms. Weasley, I have spoken to the other Professors about you and they have told me that you are the top in your class. If you continue to succeed in my advanced class, I will speak to the other Professors about apprenticeships and advancements. You might get to be tutored by Dumbledore himself!" He squeaked. He beamed with pride at me and quickly hurried down the corridor.

 _Tom! You were right! I am on my way to being the smartest witch in this school._ I thought.

 _Oh, you have no idea, my darling._ Tom whispered.

Christmas came and went. Malfoy stayed and showed off every present he received. Mum had sent me a Weasley sweater, but it was maroon and gold. I could not wear it here, in the Snake Den. Tom told me to cut my losses with my family. He said that I only needed him. He was right. He was my only friend, my confidant, my love. While I wrote in my diary, sitting in front of the fireplace on the divan, Malfoy continued to parade his wealth around the room. Crabbe and Goyle, their mouths full of sweets, made the appropriate grunts at the appropriate times to appease him. Nott sat in the corner, watching. He was always watching.

I was writing to Tom when someone grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me onto the floor. "Disgusting, am I?" Warrington growled. His groupie friend Marcus flint stood behind him and laughed.

"Show her, Carl." Warrington spit in my face and whipped out his wand.

"A duel, Weasley?" he crowed. "Or, would you rather just concede now?"

I wiped the spit from beneath my eye. The fury beat in me like a hurricane. I roared. They had awoken the Lion in me, but I was much more than that, I thought.

"Warrington! Flint! What are you doing?" yelled a surprised Malfoy. "She's a first year for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy argued with Warrington as Nott left the Common Room and I stood, the fury causing me to shake.

"Lay off, Malfoy. She's not yours. You don't get to help her." Warrington spat at him.

"This is your mistake, Warrington." A snake like voice whispered out of my mouth.

Warrington's eyebrow popped up. "Really, Weasley? We'll see." He took a small bow, I nodded my head in return.

The first strike came from Warrington. It was easy to counter. I let him run circles around me shooting spell after spell, while I stood calmly countering them. When he seemed to become exhausted, I started my attack. First the air him up by his ankle and spun him fast around the room, then several clubs beat him in the face. My famous Bat-Bogey Hex was working wonders. My anger was insatiable. He was beaten, but I was just getting started.

"You **dare** to spit on **me?** " I whispered. My anger surged. Tom was whispering cruel words in my mouth. I whipped my wand and created a pool of small fire beneath both of Warrington's hands. He screamed as they burned and his screams appeased me. "You **SPIT** on **ME?!** " I roared. The flames increased and so did his screams. Tom was crowing in my head. He was dancing. He was twirling me around in pride. He was gently kissing my eyelids and the spot where the spit had hit me. He was telling me that I was worth it. I was lost in Tom and in Warrington's screams.

Suddenly Malfoy had my face in his hands. "WEASLEY!" he screamed.

SNAP. I came to. Silver met gold and that _something_ between us shook me out of the abyss.

"Oh." I whispered disorientedly.

"Weasley. Can you hear me? Weasley!" Malfoy continued to panic.

"Snape is coming!" Nott ran into the room. He took a step back at seeing Warrington passed out on the floor, bloody and beaten. The smell of blistering flesh tickled the back of my throat. Nott looked like he might throw up.

"Snape?" I asked. I was still so confused. Where was I?

"Weasley! **Do** something!" Malfoy was pacing now. He was gripping at his blonde hair and looking at me with such panic.

I breathed and the fire stopped. I looked over Warrington.

"You." I barked at Marcus. "Take him to the Hospital Wing after this. Never speak of it." Marcus shakily nodded.

I whispered a few healing spells over Warrington and summoned a few potions that I shoved down his throat. I had brewed them under the careful instruction of Tom. They would heal almost anything. Then I woke him up.

"Carl. If you so much as look at me again, I will end you. Do you understand?" I threatened, gold eyes flashing. I stood up and looked over the room, "No one will **ever** speak of this. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. Then Snape burst into the room.

"What is happening?" he took in the room. Everyone stood in a semi circle facing Warrington and me. Warrington lay on the floor and looked purely beaten. The air still smelt of burning meat but Warrington's hands were healing rapidly. My wand hung from my hand, easy to snap into action if I needed to. Snape focused on my wand hand. "Flint?" he called. "What happened here?" His eyes never left my wand. The piece of yew called to me, ready to spring into action in a moments notice.

"Well, sir, there was a- well, sir, you see… Umm… a duel, sir. There was a duel." Flint stuttered. Everyone's heads snapped towards Marcus and glared.

"It was my fault, sir." Warrington muttered and he struggled to stand. The bruises on his face started to heal rapidly and Snape looked startled at the healing progress.

"Really?" Snape glared. "Weasley, come with me. Flint, take Warrington to the Hospital Wing."

I glared at Warrington as I began to follow Snape. For some unknown reason, Malfoy started to follow behind us.

"Sir? Sir! I was there. This is not her fault. He attacked her and she was just defending herself. Sir!" Malfoy jogged to keep up with us.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape uttered, "This is none of your business. Return to the Common Room at once. Why are you defending a Weasley in any case?"

Malfoy turned, looked me in the eye and said, "It doesn't matter. **She** doesn't matter." His eyes seemed so sad but it did not stop him from stalking past me. He lightly brushed my fingers as walked past me. I turned to watch him go.

"Wealsey!" Snape growled. "What did you do to Warrington? What did you give him?"

I snapped back to Snape. "He is completely healed. It does not matter."

"What did you do?" Snape growled. He grabbed my face and looked deeply into my eyes. Tom had told me about this. We had a plan. I began to cry.

"He **spit** on me." I let the sadness and anger overwhelm my mind. "My family hates me, I have nothing, and then, he **spit** on me." Snape retreated from my mind, overcome by the depth of my sadness.

"He spit?" Snape seemed startled. He moved behind his desk and sat down. He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Ms. Weasley, you are a very gifted student and you have not embarrassed me as of yet. I did not know things had progressed to spitting." He took a deep breath, "If you need someone to talk to," he scowled, "I am… available."

I wanted to laugh, instead, I kept crying, "Thank you, sir. But, no thank you. I must decline."

He looked relieved. Then he told me he would be watching me very carefully and sent me back to the Common Room.

I walked, dazedly, back to my room. No one tried to stop me; no one said a word. I was busy in my head.

 _Tom? Tom? What was that? That was not me? I would never be so happy to hurt someone! Tom? Tom?_ I called out. For the first time, he remained silent. I felt his satisfied smile echo throughout my conscious.

School continued and so did the attacks. I started to doubt Tom. No matter what he said, the thought of me brutally beating Warrington felt wrong. It wasn't **me.**

 _Tom. I'm scared._

 _Don't be scared, my love. I will never leave you._ Tom's words which once soothed me, terrified me. I panicked. I ran into the first floor toilets.

 _Tom, I have to tell Dumbledore. Something isn't right. I'm losing too much time. I can't find the spell that requires chicken blood! Why do I keep waking up covered in it? Something is wrong, Tom._

 _Shut up, Ginevra. You are whining._

This was wrong. I pulled out his diary and looked at it. It was _wrong_. I could feel it in my bones.

 _Wrong, Ginevra? I am inside of you now. How could I be wrong? How could you be wrong?_

Voices. I panicked. I whipped my head around and began to run out of the bathroom. Before I could think, I threw the diary into a stall and ran full speed down the corridor and towards the library.

 _It doesn't matter. You don't matter._ Tom continued to mock me as I blindly ran from him.

I could feel the tears, heavy on my eyelids, ready to be spilt. I was so tired. So _tired._

BAM. I ran into something solid and fell on the floor. My bag ripped and my books scattered everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" It was Harry. Harry Potter. Merlin, I could not catch a break. "Ginny?" he gently took my hand and pulled me up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the stray tears on my face. "Are you hurt?" He looked so concerned. He looked so trustworthy. He looked like he cared.

"Oh, Harry- I…" _It doesn't matter. You don't matter._ "I-"

"She twisted her ankle. Crabbe, Goyle, take her to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy.

He came up behind me and gently took my hand from Harry's. "This doesn't concern you, Potter." He shot me a concerned look, and passed me off to Crabbe while Goyle collected my books. "Limp." He whispered into my ear. I held on to Crabbe's shoulder and pretended to limp away while Malfoy and Harry got into another argument.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy! You dirty snake!"

"Oh, that's rich! Coming from the boy who SPEAKS TO SNAKES! Petrified anyone else lately, Potter?"

And so it continued until Lockhart stepped in and interrupted them.

Crabbe and Goyle dumbly walked me all the way to the Hospital Wing and sat me in a bed. They called for Madam Pomfrey and then they left. I looked to my left. There was Colin Creevey, the boy who had so annoyed me with his kamyra. Next to him was Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy who Harry had spoken Parseltongue to. I felt a stirring in my stomach.

 _I did this. Didn't I?_

 _It doesn't matter. You don't matter._ I buried my heads in my hands and tried to remember to breathe. The panic was growing in me.

 _You did this, Tom._

 _No, Ginevra. You did this. You don't matter._

 _I did this._

 _You don't matter._

 _I did this. I don't matter._

The next thing I knew, Madame Pomfrey had me breathing into a paper bag. She laid me down and told me to sleep. The tears were leaking out of me. I tried to speak; I tried to tell her. But Tom held my vocal chords in his hands. All that came out were choked gasps. She poured a dreamless Sleep Potion into my mouth and I was out. I was in the abyss, resting on a cloud, ignorant of my evil doings. I was not there. I simply wasn't. I slept.

Pomfrey busied around me, making noises to herself and sometimes to me. "You need to get more rest, young lady. Grades are not worth your health!" I thanked her and quickly slipped out of the Hospital Wing to the Main Hall. I was starving.

I filled my plate with more food than I had eaten in a week. I quickly shoved two pieces of Shepard's Pie in my mouth. Nott silently sat next to me and poured me a glass of pumpkin juice. I chugged it.

"Take your time." He whispered. His head was down; he wouldn't look at me. I took a breath and looked up. Malfoy and Warrington were both staring. I took another deep breath and ate slower. I was feeling more alive than I had in months. I listened to the chatter around the table. They were all speaking about… me? Apparently I had sent an embarrassing Valentine to Harry? I looked shocked and looked around the table. Warrington made eye contact and smirked. Flint snickered next to him. I glowered at them. Flint stopped snickering and moved behind Warrington. Warrington gulped and looked away. I would have my revenge later. For now, Tom was gone.

I took a knife under the table and carved an ancient ruin of protection into my wrist. I healed it and recarved it again and again. I hadn't heard Tom yet. Maybe, I could keep him out.

Nott grabbed my wrist and looked alarmed. "I know what I'm doing." I whispered next to him. He let go of my wrist and I kept carving, a small pool of blood gathering beneath me. Nott offered me a napkin. I shook my head no and pulled out a small potions vial. A quick spell had the floor clean and the vial full. I corked it and saved it for later. I was already feeling better. This was a powerful ruin. Surely, it would protect me.

I looked up from my work, smiling, reaching for more pie when I saw it. Harry Potter had my diary. He was showing Ron and Hermione. All of the blood left my face. Nott put a steadying hand on my back. I was swaying.

Tom. Tom had Harry. If Tom had Harry, he had Hermione. He had Ron.

 _Tom? Tom?_ I called. A haunting laugh echoed throughout my psyche. I should've known. He promised he'd never leave me. And he was angry. I could feel the heat of his anger. He'd take it out on them.

I had to get him back.

The plan was easy. I grabbed Dean Thomas, one of Harry's roommates, and pulled him into an alcove. The idiot thought I wanted to snog him. It worked for the ruse though. I batted my eyelashes and turned my wand on him.

"What's the Gryffindor password? How do I get there? Where does Harry sleep? What's Gryffindor's Timetable?" Through wide eyes, Dean told me everything. I did a quick memory charm on him and kissed his cheek for the trouble. Then I was off.

The plan was easy, sneak into the Gryffindor Tower and steal back Tom before he could corrupt Harry. I would accept my punishment.

I snuck in when Harry was in Potions. No one would try to do anything other than potions in front of Snape. I transfigured my robes to the Gryffindor colors and charmed my hair brown and walked in behind a large group of giggling third years. I didn't even need the password. I took a second to admire the Common Room. It looked like the Burrow. Comfy, overstuffed couches, red and gold everywhere, a roaring fire, laughing, smiling faces. I took a deep breath, and quickly climbed up the stairs to Harry's room. The place was already trashed. But I tore it up even more. I threw Harry's things everywhere before I found it, wrapped in a scarf. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least, Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be safe. I went to Ron's bed and threw his things everywhere as well. I destroyed the whole room for good measure. Then, I put the diary in my bag and snuck out of the Tower. In a bathroom I transfigured myself back to normal. I sat beneath the sink and opened the Diary. I took out a quill and wrote.

" _What did you do Tom?"_ I waited and waited. No response. I finally opened my bag and pulled out the vial of blood. I dipped my quill in it and wrote again.

" _Tom, what did you do? Are they safe?"_

" _Choose one."_ I knew he couldn't resist the call of blood.

" _What? Choose one what?"_

" _Choose one of them. One of the Golden Trio. Your betrayal will cost you one of them."_

" _Tom. I can't. Please, just punish me. Please, Tom. I'm begging you. Tom- I can-"_

" _Time for a lesson."_

That was when the first wave of crucio went through me. He started in at the nerve center in my hand and it spread throughout my body. "Tom! Stop!" I cried out. Then he started the next wave at my ear. It was like being hit by lightening over and over again. He forced me to break my wrist as I watched. He tore through my mind, my mental shields and destroyed my happiest memories. First, he took my mother. Every moment of love and protection that she had ever given me was stripped away. I was left gasping, bleeding, and broken. "Hermione." I croaked out. His laugh echoed in my head.

 _Come now, my Queen. Don't be sad. Remember when we danced? Let us dance again._

I blacked out.

Hermione had been petrified. It was all my fault. Tom was stricter than ever. I could not speak without permission. I was in my own personal hell. I was caged. I was trapped. He heard every plan in my brain to break free, and after a quick punishment, he laughed and forgave me; a sweet kiss on each eyelid, a mocking bow. _My Queen._ I saved my strength; I let him take me over. I did not struggle. I laid in wait. I called upon the lady and channeled in a corner of my mind.

The time came. We were in the Potions Lab. Tom was making me methodically chop up the dung beetles. I saw my chance and I pushed. I used all of my magic and energy and I grabbed the knife and slit my wrist. "Help." I whispered to Nott, my potions partner.

"Good Merlin!" he said. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wrist. He whipped out his wand and started a healing spell. I pushed his wand away. "No. Kill me, Nott. Kill m-" I blacked out.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. Tom was furious. He made me get up and guided me through the castle. My tiny feet barely making barely a whisper among the corridors, his disillusionment charm working perfectly. He made me strangle a chicken.

 _You don't get to be gone for this Ginevra. Fair is fair._

I wrote in blood on the wall.

"HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER." Inside my head, I wept.

Then, Tom took me to Myrtle's bathroom and opened the secret door. Down the tunnel I slid. I began speaking parseltongue. I heard the slithering and shut my eyes.

 _It will not hurt me Ginevra, therefore it will not hurt you. You are_ _ **mine.**_

He forced me to walk towards the center of the Chamber. He made me throw the diary on the ground. It opened and out of it he sprang. At first, it was like he was a mist. Then, he began to become more solid. Dark messy hair and dark eyes. He looked a bit like Harry. At this thought, he chuckled.

"Hello Ginevra, my Queen."

His real voice. It wasn't just inside my head.

"Tom." I was startled. The fact that I had spoken at all was a sign that I was fighting. He glared.

"Time for a lesson." The crucio hit me hard. I fell on the floor and spasmed. My head cracked against the stone and spots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Now my Queen," he said, lifting the curse. "Shall we dance?" He kissed both of my eyelids, grabbed my hands and we began a slow waltz around the Chamber. He hummed and twirled me deftly. I was so tired; I could barely stand on my feet. I went limp; I chose to let him control me, again. I swung around him like a rag doll. He laughed and laid me on the floor.

"Time for another lesson: Remember. See what you've done." With that, the memories flooded my mind. I knew everything. Everything he had made me do. The sacrifices, the deals, the deaths of the innocent creatures were on my hands. The poor souls petrified and frozen forever, that was me. The dark magic, dark enough to stain my soul, he had me do.

"Don't worry, my Ginevra. I won't kill you. That's what Harry is for. I will keep you. You will be mine. My doll. My Queen." He smoothed my hair back and gazed at me fondly.

The black in my vision started to grow, to spread inwards, to stain my vision forever.

"Tom." I managed to say, my lips heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as my heart. One tear fell half hazardly from my eye.

"Tom?" I whispered. The abyss was trying to hold onto me. Its loving arms cradled me as I struggled to find the surface; it threatened to consume me, with its wonderful nothingness. But I couldn't go yet; I needed to stop him. I needed to save Ron. I had to save Harry.

The black started to disperse and colors came forward. Emerald. Emerald Green swam in front of me.

"Harry?"

"Ginny! It's okay! I did it! I stopped him! Look!" He held up the diary, it danced around my head, twirling as I had done hours before. I swayed.

"It was me, Harry. I tried to tell you! I didn't want to but he made me. He made me-" I choked out a sob. "Oh, Harry." He enveloped me into a hug. I broke down.

"I know, Ginny. I know. Come on, lets get out of here." Harry helped me up. He had the diary in one hand, a basilisk fang stabbed into its pages, ink leaking all over the floor. I reached down and coated my fingers in the ink. I started to draw ruins all over myself in the blood ink. Ruins of healing and strength and protection. Ruins to save my soul. Harry didn't even notice. He picked up a sword and the Sorting Hat.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked him. He chuckled and shyly rumpled his perfectly messy hair. A beautiful song filled my soul and a phoenix landed on my shoulder. He cried two tears into my hand; I immediately drank them. "Thank you, Phoenix. I will not forget your sacrifice." I whispered. I looked towards Harry. I owed him my life, my soul. How could I repay him for his sacrifice?

We climbed out of the chamber and found Ron. Ron held me tighter than he's ever done before. In the corner was a disheveled Lockhart. I shot Harry a look from between Ron's arms. He shrugged. We held hands and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew us out of the cave and into the light.

My parents were worried, worried and furious. They held me close and then yelled at me only to pull me into another hug. Somehow, Dumbledore knew that I had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. My parents were shocked. I had to tell them about the diary, about how I thought it was from them, how I had written in it all year, how I had exchanged my soul for one single friend.

"I tried to stop him, I swear." I told Dumbledore. "He- he wouldn't let me." I said, my voice cold like a stone. Dumbledore looked into my eyes, into the black pit that was my soul. "Oh dear" he whispered, then he sent me to Madame Pomfrey.

She huffed as she took my diagnostics. She told me that my magical core was deeply depleted and that I could not do any magic over the summer. It needed to replenish. She reset my wrist and gave me potions to fix the nerve damage caused by the cruciatus curse. "In my day, we would never! A mere child! The damage alone!" She puffed out incomplete thoughts as she did her work. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand, "Please, dreamless sleep. I can't remember. Not yet."

"Of course, dearie." She smoothed my hair back and asked, "Who drew these ruins? Dumbledore?" The dreamless sleep was being passed into my hands and I took a gulp.

"I did. Maybe they will keep _him_ away."

"But how-" I was gone before she could finish her question. I dove headfirst into the abyss.

"We will be avenged. Our people will be avenged. Our power will return in my daughter, the next Lady will rise. Once betrayed, she shall awaken. Twice betrayed, she will avenge. Thrice betrayed, all will fear her and love her as she reigns. The power to save or damn will rest in her hands."

The abyss shook around me. A crack of light in the pure blackness of my consciousness. The voice boomed from all around me, it vibrated all around me, starting from my ribcage and working its way through me until I was buzzing with the energy of it. The abyss began to shatter above me and I was surprised to find the booming voice was coming from me.

I awoke despite the potion. Light shone all around me. A voice in my ear cajoled me "Awaken, my dear. Awaken and learn."

I saw it all again; the same vision from Ollivander's shop. But this time, a beautiful woman held my hand through it all. She was tall, with dark curly hair pouring over her shoulders. She had a crescent moon tattoo on her forehand and had black eyes that pierced my soul. She wore a flowing gown of white linen, simply tied in several places. The sight of her alone filled me with serenity. She was filled with divinity, with grace.

"This is not an easy task, but you are strong. We will be there to teach you, to guide you. I am sorry that this burden has fallen to you, my child. My Lady."

Then she was gone. I was sitting in the Hospital Wing, in the pitch dark. The only people next to me were my petrified victims. My wrist burned. Next to my protection ruin scar was a crescent moon it was a perfect scar. I looked to my other wrist; it was there too.

She had given me her protection. "Thank you, Lady." I whispered and collapsed into sleep again.

When I awoke, the petrified victims were receiving the Mandrake potion from Snape. They would be okay. I took a deep breath and slunk out of the room while Madam Pomfrey was busy helping Percy's secret girlfriend, Penelope. He was making such a scene that the whole family was focused on her, letting me escape unnoticed. Malfoy was waiting in the corridor.

"Malfoy?" I asked. He took my hand and led me into an alcove.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He whispered. His face shone with guilt.

"This isn't your fault, it was me." I answered him. My hand subconsciously reached up to brush some strands of hair away from his face. He caught it and wrapped his fingers around mine.

"My father gave you that diary. He knew what it was. And Potter gave it back to him." He spat out Harry's name. "You've been marked, Weasley. This is far from over."

"It doesn't matter." I said

"It does matter!" He cut me off, " **You** matter." I almost cried at those words.

"I know," I replied. " _He_ will never leave me alone." I whispered. Lord Voldemort. No, Tom. He will always be Tom to me. Draco's hold tightened on my hand. I doubt he knew that he was still holding my hand. "It's Ginevra, by the way."

"What?"

"My name is not Weasley, it's Ginevra."

He smiled, not a sneer, a honest-to-goodness smile. "I'm Draco."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." I smiled back.

"Listen, if you need to talk over the break, it's the least I can do…" he shuffled around his point.

"Do you want me to write you over break?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. I'll send you an owl. For you to keep. And if you ever want to talk, I will help you. I owe you that."

"Draco, an owl is too much-" I started to protest.

"Ginevra," his touched my face with his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "it is just the beginning."

Then he took a deep breath and left the alcove. I looked after him confused and startled, but my heart was warm. Perhaps, I wasn't alone.

On the train ride home, I sat with the Golden Trio, still blushing an embarrassing shade of red every time Harry looked at me. I had found the time alone to thank  
Harry and apologize to Hermione. Harry was gracious and Hermione forgave me but she still looked at me with a twinge of fear in her eyes. I sat in the corner, next to Ron, sitting as still as a statue, and uncomfortable as one too. I finally had enough and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"I'm going to go sit with some girls from my year, Ron. Have a good break, Hermione. You too, Harry." And with that I slipped out of the compartment. I could hear Ron throwing a tantrum about me through the compartment door, so I quickly took off to find Draco.

He was sitting in a compartment with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go do something somewhere else." Draco commanded. The two lumps got up and left. Draco stood and welcomed me to his compartment. With a wide gesture, he introduced me to Nott.

"Theodore, this is Ginevra. Ginevra, Theodore." I smiled at Draco as he insisted Nott stand up and take a ridiculous bow.

"Hello, Theo." I greeted. I offered him my hand to shake. He took it and turned it so my wrist was showing.

"It's healed well." Said Theo, tracing the small scar on my wrist from my attempt with the knife in Potions. He did not comment on the ruins or the crescent moon. I flushed and looked around. How could I explain it to them? Draco gently took my hand from Theo and shot him a look. Draco tucked my hand inside his arm and led me to a plush seat. I spoke comfortably with them for the rest of the trip.

Before we left the train, Draco handed me a cage with a beautiful raven inside. It's glossy wings shone blue in the compartment's lights. I was shocked.

"It seemed to fit you." He shrugged. "Don't forget to write, Ginevra. She cannot be intercepted, so your messages will be safe."

"What's her name?" I asked, breathless.

"That is up to you."

I smiled at Draco and then looked to the raven. She cocked her head at me. "Morrigan?" I asked it. It cawed its agreement. "Morrigan it is. Thank you, Draco."

I nodded to both Theo and Draco and left to join my family.

This summer would be long, magicless, and painful as I suffered through the mind healing sessions that I needed, but at least I could write Theo and Draco. At least I wasn't alone.

" **You** matter." Echoed throughout my head as my family greeted me awkwardly; as I was welcomed, but only at arms length.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Healing

How does one heal? How can someone come back after so much pain, so much evil? My family did not have these answers either. They seemed to circle me all summer, coming close enough to see me but never close enough to listen, to hear me. My Mother felt particularly guilty, she hadn't written, she had left me to Slytherin, to the monster living in me. She started by trying to make things better; dresses she had made appeared on my bed every morning. Sickly sweet things with frills and pink. They made me look like a doll, like Tom's doll. Being his doll made me feel sick, a raging black hole of despair growing in my stomach. I tried to shove this thought away and wear it to make her happy, but the black hole reappeared during breakfast and I threw up all over the frills and the pink. Soon, the dresses stopped. Mum tried again, bowls of blackberries and painting supplies finding their way into my hands as I sat, staring into nothing, hoping the nothingness would gobble me up. My fingers and mouth would be stained with the purple black of the berries, looking like ink. Mum had a heart attack, entering my room to discover that I had used the paints to cover the walls in runes. The faded pink of the walls looking dull next to the shimmering silver and blood red of the protection runes etched on every surface. Ice blue ruins for strength placed in every corner. An emerald green peace rune brushed above the bed to help with my sleep and a giant gold rune of healing shimmered underneath it, my attempt to protect my consciousness. Instead of yelling, or demanding that I clean up my mess, she Mum stood, shocked. She said nothing, just looked at me like I was a stranger and closed the door quietly behind her. Tom had taken my memories of my Mother. I was different, colder, but I was trying. I felt the distance between us push and pull, the tension stretching like a rubber band, close to snapping. She felt my distance and responded by adding to the space between us. She had a hard time being alone with me, a hard time looking at me. I made her feel guilty and uncomfortable, yet I tried to appease her, appease them all. A small, lifeless smile sat on my lips at all times. My eyes stayed blank, not drenched in the despair that I felt threatening to drown me.

Dad won some money and we took the opportunity to flee our problems and visit Bill in Egypt. Bill, with his ponytail and fang earring, thought he was the black sheep of the family. It became very clear to him upon my arrival that I had beaten him out for that title. He may have been the kindest in Egypt. Bill always had a hand on the small of my back, a guiding grasp on my hand as we toured the ancient burial grounds of Egypt. He seemed to keep one hand on me at all times, to make sure I didn't slip away again. I let myself be pulled throughout ancient pyramids and listen with an interested numbness as Bill lectured us. It wasn't until we reached Alexandria that I awoke. We were touring the hidden library, the library that ancient witches and wizards had died to protect and hide from the rising Christian hordes. This place spoke to me, an ancient hidden hall, which smelled of ink and parchment, and walls themselves seemed to secrete wisdom. I lagged behind in our tour and I trailed off on my own. My feet taking me where they would, my mind begging for the peace this place seemed to offer. I walked and walked until it seemed the air smelt older. Down aisles of books and further down tunnels I drifted. The stones gave way to softer dirt floors, the stone walls turning into packed dirt.

"Ginevra?" an elegant voice simultaneously broke me out of my reverie while drawing me further into it. I found myself in a small circular room, vines crawling up the walls leading to a perfectly domed ceiling. The ground was covered in jars with scrolls pouring out of them. I felt the peace in this room, the strength in the walls, the subtle power at my feet. A vine curved its way to me and brushed my ankle in greeting. I could stay her forever.

"Ginevra. It is good to meet you. I am Hypatia and I have been waiting for you, my Lady." She was beautiful. Thick brown hair and intelligent, sage eyes stared at me. She seemed steady in all of her surroundings. A light linen tunic wrapped around her lithe body and her bare feet rested on the dirt ground. "She has taken her time to bring us you." She said. She reached out one hand and I grasped it. Her strength seeped into me, giving me life and stability once more. I sighed and she chuckled.

"I am sorry for what you have lost, Ginevra, but your journey is far from over. Sometimes, we must give all we can." She looked around the room in pride. "I gave all I had to save this." She gestured to the scrolls, "They came and they burnt it, they burnt us. Our knowledge was a threat, our worship of the olde ways was a crime." Pain and anger was building in her voice. "They did not understand and so, we were punished. Betrayed by those we trusted, we had to give everything." The floor started to shake around us and the earthen walls creaked under the pressure. I squeezed Hypatia's hand and she seemed startled to remember that she was not alone. The shaking stopped. "But we can always rebuild, Ginevra. We can return to the earth what it is owed and we can harvest once more." She twisted her wrist and a single vine snaked out of the ground and twisted up to my hand, a pure white flower bloomed in my hand. "Those who are lost can always be found, a little shaken but wiser from the pain." She plucked the flower from my hand and I watched as it turned into parchment, the soft white petals turning into starchy yellowed paper. She rolled up the scroll and handed it to me. "This will give you wisdom," she whispered, "and this-" she plucked a small pebble off of the ground, turned it in her hands and it became a solid, silver ring with an obsidian stone set in the middle, "This will give you stability." She slipped the ring on my finger. I felt the power immediately. It was like she gave me a bit of herself, a bit of this room. "Our time is brief, but I am here to help you, to guide you. You are not alone. You matter, my Lady." With that she let go of my hand and she seemed to fade out of existence. The room started to fade back, I reached for her but it was like she and the room flew backwards from me, her shining, sage eyes shone with kindness and hope.

I was back on the main corridor, lagging behind my family. I shook my head to free myself from the luring cobwebs, to free myself of those startling eyes. On my finger sat a beautiful silver ring, the obsidian center glistening in the light, offering me strength, and in my left hand was a soft parchment. I unrolled it and saw that it had my name inscribed at the top in calligraphy. Slowly, words began to appear, spells for healing, spells for protection, spells for attacking, ancient, powerful spells soaked into the parchment and into my soul. I instantly remembered them; more than that, I knew them.

"Ginny? Come on then!" Ron's voice called. He seemed irritated to have to come fetch me. I jumped I was so startled. "She's just reading something!" He called to the group. I rolled up my parchment and put it in my bag. He gestured and I jogged to catch up with the rest of the group, my fingers continuing to play with the bit of silver and obsidian on my finger. Ron rolled his eyes at me, but the ring was already giving me strength, the stone beneath my feet recognizing me and becoming soft. I imagined a vine rising up my spine, curving its way around my pain and my insecurities and pulling until I stood up straight, until I could raise my head and look Ron in the eye. He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat, "We- erghh- we were just worried you got lost." He mumbled before turning and walking away. I felt a small, genuine smile on my lips.

Things seemed to get better from then on. I tried to enjoy my time with my family. Bill was thrilled when I took an interest in the ancient witch Hypatia. He told me all he knew about the young savant, telling me of her scientific discoveries, her philosophies, her struggles to save the library, and of her murder. I spoke to Charlie about Quidditch and dragons and he turned into an excited little boy again. He talked my ear off and promised to show me some signature moves on a broom. He also showed me how to throw a proper punch. He said that he didn't like how some of the wizards in the library were looking at me. I sighed; I was only 12! But, I thanked him, thinking of Warrington's lingering leer. Percy, who had been afraid that I would come after his precious Penelope again all summer, softened up when I began to speak to him about advanced Charms theory. Fred and George were willing to crack any and every joke to make me laugh and I felt the weight drop off of my shoulder every time I managed to giggle. Fred and George would occasionally squeeze my hands in sympathy, but never said a serious word. Every word was intended to make me laugh. Ron still looked at me with his lion eyes; he simply could not understand me, yet he felt he had to protect me. He seemed to growl at people who looked at me too long. I listened as he padded past my room every night, making sure I was safe before he could fall asleep. Dad watched me with serious, sad eyes while Mum simply seemed to grow further away from me. As I tried to get back to normal, she seemed to grow more suspicious of my actions. Her eyes seemed to glare _Slytherin_ at me as I passed by.

Back at the Burrow, Fred and George attempted to play a joke on me one night, the blanket they passed me shaking and releasing little fireworks every 5 seconds. I threw my hands into the air and my father grabbed me by the wrist to pull me away from the sparking blanket. I gasped in pain as my skinny wrist creaked where Tom had broken it. Dad apologized but didn't let go. He looked down and saw the scar, the long vertical line showing where I had attempted to end it, end _him_. He traced it with his finger as his thumb felt the rune on my other wrist.

"Oh, Ginny…" he whispered, his voice breaking as he witnessed the evidence of my broken-ness, my wrongness. I twisted out of is grasp, pulled my jersey over my wrists and tried to shrink away. Mum made a strangled gasp and fled the room. Looking around, the family watched me with heartbroken eyes, the forgotten blanket still sparking on the floor. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Dad, Ron; I was surrounded by their weighty judgments. I was broken, taken by _him_. I was female surrounded by male, different in a painful way. I was Slytherin in a house of Gryffindor, I was _wrong_. The panic grew in me to a startling amount. I felt myself hyperventilating, turning every direction and seeing disappointment reflected in so many eyes. My eyes brimmed with unshed tears. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see this. The door flew open at my thought and a strong wind pushed into the room, flooding my senses with fresh air. I closed my eyes, a single solitary tear sliding down my cheek, took a deep breath and flicked by wounded wrist; it started to rain. Not a drizzle, but a dousing downpour. I turned and ran into it, the hurricane of emotions matched only by the storm outside. No one followed me, any calls to stop lost in the howling of the wind.

Within seconds, I was soaked to the bone. My own tears lost in the battering rain. I ran blindly into the storm, searching for anything that could ground me. The ring tinged on my finger and I trusted it and ran full speed in the direction in pointed. I found myself in the eye of the hurricane, dripping wet in a dry circle. The air whipped outside of the circle, but inside it was calm, a heavy, overpowering calm. I was in a circle of trees, evenly set apart and powerful in their strength. Something that sounded like Hypatia inside of me nodded and said, _the sacred ring of trees._ I fell to my knees and buried my fingers in the soft dirt. I yearned for the earth's strength, the earth's healing. And the earth granted me grace. I curled myself into a fetal position and the earth around me seemed to create an embrace of soft grass and dirt. It held me as I wept, and when I, exhausted, could no longer hold up my head, it granted me a pillow of soft moss and flowers. Pixie's appeared out of the storm, and instead of attacking me, they softly braided sweet smelling flowers into my hair, the petals grazing my cheeks and sweeping their gentle love into my pores. The pixies curled up in my earthen bed, snuggling next to me, gently wiping my tears and drinking the drops. Their sharp teeth peaking through their smiles as they comforted me.

When I awoke, I felt different. The sun peaked down at me through the canopy of leaves above me. I looked around and saw the bed I had created for myself. Soft moss and grass supported my body while strong but soft flowers pillowed around my head. A tribe of pixies slept near my legs while one pixie continued to slowly braid long grass and flowers into my hair. She screamed as I moved, and then she grabbed my nose and held on to it in a tiny embrace. I picked her up gently and thanked her. She curtseyed and kissed my cheek, a small green spot appearing once her lips had left it. She ran up my arm, glancing at the scar that my father had gasped at the other night. She gently pulled up some moss and placed it on top of the scar, she then raised her little arms to the sky and called out in a language that I didn't understand. She then fell to her knees and then her face as she kissed the scar through the moss. The moss glowed golden and fell off. The scar, once ugly was now barley visible. The little pixie smiled at me and I smiled back. I thanked her again and placed her down next to her tribe and she curled up among the others.

I was in the woods bordering the Burrow, I knew that much. The storm had appeared to destroy the areas around me, everything was covered in green, branches had fallen, but inside this circle everything was as it should be. Everything was perfect. I placed my ear to the ground and listened. The earth beneath me mourned for the loss that the storm had brought. Trees wept for their lost limbs, plants cried out to the loss of their budding flowers and fruits. Yet, the branches and buds called out that they would be back, they would absorb into the earth, and give their strength back to the trees and the plants. Their loss would make them stronger. Ginny breathed in the power of the earth, and stood. She left her sacred circle and moving debris out of her way and listening for where it felt it should be placed. Animals began to crawl out of their homes, I nodded in acknowledgement and they seemed to nod back. As I passed the garden, I reached down and planted my hands into the dirt next to the vegetables and herbs. I pushed some of my energy into the ground and watched as the vegetables' buds began to grow, tomatoes growing plump before my eyes. The apple tree next to me seemed to groan as the fruit grew. It sighed its thank you and graced me with the sweetest apple I had ever had. I felt stronger. I felt more at peace.

I walked into the Burrow and saw Morrigan waiting at the window. She had another letter from Draco tied to her feet. She nudged my palm with her head as I unrolled the letter and I stroked her long, inky feathers. I offered her some of the apple and she gladly bit into it. Draco had written about his recent vacation to France. He had picked up some new books for me in French, so he warned me that I better brush up on my French. I sighed at his thoughtfulness. Then I sighed at his foolishness. Brush up on my French? I giggled. But I thought of my scroll and had a sneaking suspicion that it would be able to help me. I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the family when Mum came down the stairs.

"Ginny! Good Merlin! What happened to you?" Dad followed behind her quickly, "Gin? Oh, honey. Where did you go yesterday? That storm was so—" he stopped short at my appearance. I did not realize that I was finely covered in dirt, with flowers and grass braided into almost every strand of my long red hair. My cheek and my scar were still glowing green from the pixie's kisses. My skirt was torn and I was barefoot. My blue t-shirt was ripped along the abdomen and bits of moss had gotten stuck inside. My hands were covered in deep, dark, healthy dirt from the garden, but I saw that the pixies had slipped moss around the entirety of my ring, giving the heavy silver a soft cushion.

"Did the Faeries get you, Gin?" Dad joked. He chuckled and looked at Mum, but she only looked soberly at me. "Molls?" He asked. Still, Mum's eyes wouldn't budge. He nudged her with her elbow and she seemed to break out of her reverie.

"Eggs are done and bacon's on." I said, not ashamed of my appearance but proud of it, grateful for the gift it had given me. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, watching as my brothers tumbled down the stairs and wiped the sleep out of their eyes. They looked at me oddly, but stayed silent on the subject. My vibrant braids fell over my shoulder as I ate my apple and a slice of bread with jam. Dad sat at the table and cleared his throat, "Gin, we—hmm—we wanted to apologize. We did not mean to gang up on you last night, but, you see—well…"

"We're sorry, GinBean-"

"Couldn't be more sorry, really." Fred and George finished for him.

I smiled my thank you. Just then, the fireplace gushed with flame and a voice called out for my Dad. He rushed over and spoke in hushed tones. Despite his attempt to be quiet, we all heard. Harry Potter had run away and Sirius Black was on the loose. Mum, Dad, Charlie, and Percy all paled.

"Who is Sirius Black?" I asked. Mum balked and said, "You're too young to understand, dear."

"Mum, I had _him_ in my head for a year. Who is Sirius Black?" at this, the whole table flinched. There was a painfully long silence as Mum began to play with her fingers, refusing to look at me.

"He was a Death Eater and a traitor. He turned over the Potters to You-Know-Who-" Charlie answered. At the mention of Tom he nodded towards me, as if to say, I-Know-Who, "and then he killed Peter Pettigrew, his friend who was loyal to the Potters, and killed 13 muggles. He's been in Azkaban ever since."

"And so it begins…" I muttered. Dad raised a red eyebrow at me. "So what are they doing about Harry?"

At Harry's name, Ron perked up. "Yeah, can he stay here? Please?"

"Actually," Dad started, "He's at the Leaky Cauldron, and I think we should go meet him. We can leave for Hogwarts from there! Be ready to leave in an hour!" with that the peaceful breakfast turned into chaos. Food was being thrown around, Ron was already complaining, and Fred and Percy began to fight over who would shower first. I calmly got up and walked up the stairs to the shower before Percy or Fred even got up. I took out the braids and the flowers, but I kept every strand of grass and flower. After showering, I braided the flowers into a small crown that I put on top of my head; this gift would stay with me all day. I walked into my room and found a flowy, simple white dress. I reminded me of the dress Hypatia wore, so I put it on. It fell to my knees and made me feel like her. I walked to my windowsill and looked over to the ground. I focused and twisted my hand the same way I saw Hypatia twist hers. I was amazed to see a vine slowly crawl its way up the side of the burrow to my room, I brushed the leaves of the vine and it seemed to sigh in my hand. I gathered my things and placed them in my trunk. I scribbled off a quick note to Draco and sent Morrigan on her way. She would find me at Hogwarts. Taking my wand, I placed a weightless hex on my trunk and made my way down the stairs, my trunk following behind me.

Mum looked at me oddly and touched my flower crown. She retreated from me as if I had hurt her. "You look like a Queen." She muttered. Now it was my turn to look at her oddly. Before I could reply, there was a mad stomping as four boys with their trunks and Dad and Charlie joined us at the floo.

"All right, all! Let's go!" Dad shouted before shrinking our trunks and placing each in our pockets.

"Hermione is going to meet us there!" Ron bellowed excitedly. Fred and George started to tease him about his crush and he turned bright red.

 _Draco will probably meet us there too_. I thought to myself.

Just like that we were in Diagon Alley. Charlie said his goodbyes and went on his way, reminding me of his punching lesson before leaving. "This is the years the boys will start to come for you, Gin." It was true, I was starting to develop, and could easily pass for 15 instead of 12. I shook my head at him and laughed before hugging him and saying goodbye.

Seeing Harry made me blush an unappealing shade of red again. I was over my crush on him, but I could not forget that he saved me. I could not forget waking up to those emerald eyes and I was grateful to see that he was okay, despite the Black's escape. I owed him my life. And I would repay my debt. I shot him a small smile when he looked in my direction. I asked a house elf for some chalk and began drawing protection runes on everyone's trunks, Harry and Hermione's included. Dad noticed and shot me a small look, asking what I was doing. I showed him the runes and he pulled me aside.

"Ginny, you don't need to do that. The Ministry will catch Black soon and everyone will be okay."

"Dad, this is only beginning." I whispered. I looked him in his eyes, " _He_ will come for us all before it's done." The weight of this prophecy rung throughout my whole body and Dad seemed to shake upon hearing it.

"Now, Gin. We'll catch him soon enough. Not to worry." He wandered off to speak with Fudge and I went back to placing runes on everyone's belongings. Hoping to use some of the strength that I had received the night before, I placed my hand on every trunk and whispered a quick charm over each. My small handprint glowed before being absorbed by each trunk. I smiled, pleased with my work. If only I could charm something they wore, so they would always be protected. I started to think about it when Ron broke my chain of thought.

"GINNY! What did you do to my trunk? You did it to Harry and Hermione's too? What is WRONG with you?!" He roared. Harry looked puzzled at both me and his trunk, meanwhile Hermione was tracing the runes with her fingers.

Ron's rumbling had distracted the Minister of Magic and he plodded over towards us.

"Minister." I nodded in acknowledgment. He looked at me sharply. He took me in, and then chose to ignore me. He shuffled over to Harry.

"Harry, my boy, I see you've decided to protect your things against tampering and theft. Smart, my boy, smart indeed. That'll keep troublemakers out, won't it?" He clapped Harry on the shoulder hard and continued "That's the type of ingenuity we like to see, my boy. Yes it is. Oh look! There's Lucius!" his giant mustache wiggled as he spoke. He straightened up and walked over to Lucius Malfoy, who was glaring at my father.

"Lucius!" Fudge called. Lucius looked over and greeted the Minister with a sickly smile. He made eye contact with me. I felt the ground beneath me offer their strength, their revenge. I felt the fire within my eyes, my fury at him growing. Harry stepped in front of me, trying to look Malfoy in the eye. Lucius broke eye contact first. He nodded in my direction, sneered at Harry, and shot Draco a look.

Draco sighed and walked over. Hermione had pulled out a book and was looking up the runes on the trunk. Ron was trying to scrub the rune off and was complaining when it wouldn't budge. Harry had turned to me.

"Ginny. Are you alright?" I nodded and sent his a small, lifeless smile. "What did you do to my trunk?"

"It's for protection. Hermione can explain once she's finished reading." I explained. I turned to go up the stairs. Harry grabbed my wrist.

"Is it like this?" he asked, pointing at the rune carved into my wrist.

"Hands off, Potter." A voice growled behind Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry replied. He dropped my wrist and turned to face Draco. Instantly the Golden Trio gathered, Harry at the head, Ron and Hermione flanking him, heckles raised. There was a growing tension in the air. I saw Lucius and Fudge observing from the corner and chose to intervene.

"Draco, please." I walked around the Trio and placed a hand on his arm, "Not here."

"Of course, Ginevra. Let's free ourselves of such-" he sneered at my family, "riffraff."

I sighed but took his offered arm and allowed him to lead us away from the Trio.

"What's she doing talking to that _snake_?" Ron voice was rising.

We stopped at the adults, Draco flipping his features from a sneer to an angelic smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I presume." He said, shaking my mother and father's hands. "Minister Fudge, how good to see you again. Father, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Ginevra Weasley, a second year Slytherin, top of her class." Draco pivoted me towards his father. Lucius seemed to be sizing me up when my father interrupted.

"He knows who she is." He seethed. Mum grabbed his arm and squeezed him.

"Yes, young Ginevra. Draco has said such- _nice_ \- things about you." Lucius replied. I nodded at him, lifted my chin and turned to Draco. I lifted an eyebrow, "Draco, I thought we were freeing ourselves of the… riffraff." I sized up Lucius as I said "riffraff" and he sneered evilly. Dad smiled at Lucius and Fudge broke the tension by chuckling.

"Such an elegant little lady, Arthur!" Fudge said. "She's even got a little crown, doesn't she?" he added. He reached out one finger, to touch my crown. I did not want this man touching me. I glared at him. I grew angry and my arm clenched in Draco's grasp. His eyes grew wide as the floor began to shake. Only a small tremor, yet Fudge managed to topple to the ground. Ron, behind us, did not fair much better.

"Hahaa! It appears I've taken a tumble! Tom, A fire whiskey for my disposition!" He called out to the barkeep as he struggled to stand. Lucius kept his eyes on me, he stared intensely as I closed me eyes and breathed out my anger. The flowers and vines in my crown began to grow, to bloom, to twist further into my hair. Draco's eyes widened and he said, "Excuse us, I believe I owe the Lady some ice cream." He nodded at his father as he left. Lucius' eyes did not leave me.

Outside Draco immediately rushed me down the street. As we turned a corner, he pushed me to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I said, pushing him off of me. I did not like being pushed.

"You need to be more careful, Ginevra!" He started to get worked up, stomping around me. " _His_ spies are everywhere. You can't just- just-" He looked me in the eye and stepped close to me. His voice got quiet as he placed one hand on my cheek, "You just need to be careful. Please." I felt confused and he sighed, placing his forehead against mine. "You know, I actually missed you. I've never read so many letters before." He smiled and stepped back. He picked up my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm once more.

"I've got a proposition for you, Ginevra. There is only so much I can do for you inside Slytherin. Warrington and Flint will be gunning for you this year, and I would rather not have a repeat of last years… incident." He lead me down the street towards the ice cream parlour. "Warrington will back off, if he sees you as- well, as claimed. I can offer you my protection."

"At what cost?" I asked as I settled into a seat across from him.

"Well, not at a cost, per se. But, if we are going to trick Warrington, we will need to trick the whole school. They will all need to see you as, well, as mine."

"But I am not yours. I am my own person. I will not be owned."

"I know that. But I am willing to pretend if you are. I can promise that I will not hurt you or force you into anything, but, there will be things that will be said about you, and we would, of course, need to spend a lot of time together."

"How long do I have to think about it?" I asked as the waitress took our order.

"Until school starts, I would say." He smiled and took my hand in his as the girl brought out our ice cream. He tossed her a sickle, took my hand and led me back to my family as we ate our ice cream cones.

"Til school then." He said as he gave me a small bow in front of my father. "Think about my offer, Ginevra." He whispered under his breath as he brushed past me.

Dad glared at Draco as he past, and sent me a suspicious glance as I went up to our room to prepare for dinner. On the stairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him.

"You seemed rather chummy, didn't you?" Ron spat.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald, but we are friends." I stated.

"FRIENDS?!" Ron exploded. I rolled my eyes and pushed past Ron. Harry once again caught my wrist, "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I'll see you at dinner." I walked past them and into the room I was sharing with Hermione. I opened my trunk and grabbed my scroll. The words that poured out were theory on protection and emergency alarm hexes. I read until dinner, and then I continued to read it throughout dinner.

I originally sat in Ron's compartment on the train, but between him fighting with Hermione about Crookshanks, him throwing digs at me about Draco, and the strange sleeping man on the train, I quickly left to find Draco and Theo. Harry stopped me before I left and once again, grabbing my wrist, he asked me, "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Before I could think, I snapped, "You know, there are other things you can ask me." Harry seemed to deflate at my response. I sighed deeply. "I'm fine, Harry. Thank you for asking, but I can take care of myself. And you're the one who should be careful, Harry. Promise me you won't go looking for him."

"Who?" He feigned ignorance.

"Don't, Harry. I owe you my life. Don't make me repay you so soon." Harry's hand slipped down to my hand and he started to play with my ring.

"Where'd you get this ring?" he asked, changing the subject. His eyes zooming in on my obsidian ring, some moss still stuck around its edges.

"Bye, Harry." I said as I twisted my arm out of his grasp.

I made my way down the corridor, passing the trolley and the line of pretty fourth years, all tossing their hair in Harry's direction. I rolled my eyes as the prettiest, Cho Chang, giggled behind her hands. Poor Harry didn't stand a chance. I thought as I watched her gaze at him.

I turned the corner and ran right into Warrington.

"Well, Marcus. Look who we have here." He marched forward and picked up a strand of my long red hair, twisting it in my fingers. "Look who's grown up a bit during break."

"Warrington, Flint." I nodded at each and pulled my hair out of Warrington's fingers. He walked even closer to me, until we were almost touching.

"To think I let you get the one up on me, Weasley. It won't happen again." Marcus sneered behind him, his horrid teeth sticking out in every direction.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "If you think last year was bad, Warrington," I looked up into his eyes, "You don't know who you're dealing with." I threatened. Flint gulped but Warrington met my glare and held it.

"Ah, Ginevra." A hand wound its way around my body and pulled me away from Warrington. It was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle constantly flanking him. Draco made eye contact and raised one delicate eyebrow. Silver met gold in silence, Warrington still glaring at me. I took a deep breath and nodded at Draco.

"Yes, Draco." I said aloud. I agreed. I would pretend to be his. He could protect me in his way, and as long as it was pretend it was worth it.

Draco sneered and he pulled me to his side, his hand pushing my hair behind my shoulder, "See, Warrington, Ginevra here has decided that she would like to spend her time with a man with real prospects." I kept my eyes on Draco as he busied himself touching random parts of my body as Warrington seethed. "If you ever bother her again, I will know it and there will be-" Draco made eye contact with Warrington, "consequences. She. Is. Mine." Draco seethed back at Warrington.

"For now, Malfoy." Warrington spat back. He and Flint turned and stormed down a hallway.

"Come now, Ginevra." Draco said coldly. He tucked my hand in his arm and we went into his compartment. Theo was already inside. Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle and they shuffled away.

"Well, that was exciting." I said as I brushed Draco off and sat down. Draco sat down and took my hand pointedly. He looked to Theo and said, "Theo, Ginevra has agreed to be mine. I hope you understand." Theo nodded, his eyes clouded as he stared at our hands.

"Draco, I am not anyone's. I am my own." I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Theo looked at me with a questioning glance, and Draco squeezed my hand in his. Just then, the train screeched to a halt. Immediately, I thought of Black.

"Oh no. Harry." I muttered, then my senses slammed back into my body, "Harry!" I jumped out of my seat and took off running down the corridor, Draco and Theo right behind me. I ran full speed down the corridor until I reached Harry's compartment, I did not even notice the cold until I had my wand drawn and was inside Harry's compartment.

"What's happening?" I asked Harry. No one knew. Draco grabbed me and pushed me behind somewhat behind him. "Potter." He nodded at Harry and then glared at me. Then something happened. Something entered the halls. Dark, torn robes sucking in the light, the warmth, the happiness. Things so black that they took you past the sweet abyss into your own hell.

Dark, dark dank devastation. I fell to the floor, grasping at Draco's robes, choking on the air. Harry was grabbing his scar and screaming, but I was silent. The loneliness, the self-loathing, my prison, Tom.

 _Time for a lesson._ His voice echoed in my ears. He was back. _Let's dance._ My family's eyes judging me. _You did it. You don't matter._ The eyes of all the petrified students, glassy in their accusations. _See what you've done._ Tom's eyes, cooing as I burnt Warrington. _I will keep you. My doll. My Queen._

I was wrong. I am _wrong._ I scratched at my almost healed scar, nothing but a slightly white line up my wrist, and tried to reopen it with everything I had. I dug my nails into my arm. He was back. Not again. This time, I would die. I pulled my nails down my arm, scraping off layers of skin. I started to bleed again when the sleeping man woke up and scattered them with a patronus charm. A silver wolf returned to the room and dispersed into thin air. I was still in the darkness. I swayed and fell completely down. Draco, himself just coming to, caught my head. I could hear Draco, grabbing at my wrist to stop the bleeding; he was panicking.

"She needs help. Now. Do you hear me? I will tell my father about this. Help her. NOW." He continued to yell at the man, I squeezed his hand. I found the dark nothingness inside myself, a sweet, sultry voice whispering, _Come, Lady. Come and let me comfort you._

Velvet voices and velvet thoughts. I embraced the darkness and passed out.

In the darkness, I spoke to the dark Lady, the power of the night. She kissed my wounds and kissed my lips. Thick. Thick, soft darkness. I felt like I was swimming in her. Strong, otherworldly power filled me to the brim. _Come back, my child._ She cajoled me, she surrounded me with her embrace, filling the emptiness inside of me. _Come back to me, Lady._ She called as I floated up, high on her power, back to the world of the consciousness.

Silver.

I woke to Draco; he called to someone and then hovered over a man with amber eyes. He seemed old and haggard. _Wolf._ The Lady whispered in my ear.

"Wolf." I whispered groggily. My head flopping down. The amber eyes looked alert.

"Yes-" he struggled "a wolf patronus." He looked at me until I nodded, then he sat me up.

"She needs medical help!" Theo screamed, pointing to my bleeding arm.

"Hush, Theo. She can help me." I was still floating. The Wolf turned to help Harry sit up in a chair.

"Are you high? Who can help you?" Draco asked as I removed his clutched hand from my arm. I licked two fingers and pushed them down my arm. A black flame appeared behind my fingers and when it disappeared the skin was fresh and clean. I returned my fingers to my mouth and sucked on them.

"She can always help me." I muttered, "Dementors should not be here." I was floating again. "Draco," I said as I ran my fingers down his face, "are you okay?"

Theo huffed behind me, but the Wolf was back. He gave me some chocolate. He gave some to Theo and Draco too.

"Eat this. You should probably go to the Hospital Wing about the blood-"

"What blood?" I asked grinning cheekily.

"Is she okay?" The Wolf asked Draco and Theo.

"I'm right here, Wolf. You can ask me if I'm okay. And I'm okay. She helped me." My fingers floated up and touched Theo's hair. I snorted. "Theo," I laughed, "your hair is so black."

Theo claimed one of my hands and Draco claimed the other. "She's fine. Come, Ginevra, let's go back to our carriage. You've seen Harry is okay, let's go." Draco said as he and Theo pulled me up.

"Oh! Harry!" I said, reminded of why I came here. I walked over to Harry, struggling to free my hands from Draco and Theo. Harry did not look good. He looked pale and sad; he sat, withdrawn from himself. "Harry," I called, "Harry, look at me." He did. His emerald eyes were drowning in pain. I wound one hair in his scruffy hair.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed, jumping up to stop me.

"Hush." I pushed one finger on Ron's mouth, and he fell back into his seat, silent.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, confused. I put my other hand on his cheek and pushed some of what the Lady had given me into him. Velvet to soothe the sharp broken edges of the Dementors.

"Velvet thoughts, Harry." I whispered and exhaled, pushing more energy into Harry.

His eyes grew brighter, his complexion came back. Color rushed to his cheeks and he smiled, "Velvet thoughts, Ginny." He whispered. I unwound my hand from his hair and stepped back, more sober now that I had shared with Harry, but still floating. Harry started to giggle. I turned to Draco and Theo, "I'm ready to go boys."

"How did you do that?" said the Wolf eyeing me suspiciously.

"Goodbye Mr. Wolf." I said as I took Draco and Theo's hands and led them out of the compartment. Draco was scowling at me while Theo simply followed in awe.

Once we returned to our compartment, I slouched down on a seat and Draco began his questioning.

"What did you do to him? Why did you have to touch him? You are not Potter's, you said you are no ones. Well, you are more mine than his. What is going on with you? Why did you rip yourself open? What was with those flames?" He continued to berate me as I merely watched him, pacing in front of me. The Dementors affected him too. I could see it in his aura; he was in pain. I grabbed at his hand and he stopped talking. I pushed myself off of my seat and pushed my forehead against his.

Flashes of a cane swinging at him, his mother crying, his father yelling, his father's face red and spittle flying from his lips, a sharp slap on the face.

"Oh, Draco." I whispered. I wound my hand through his thin golden locks and placed one hand on his face. Another push, softer. "Velvet." I whispered. A gentle push was all he needed. The dark energy in me doused the fiery pain in his heart and left him warm and comforted.

"Velvet." Draco responded. I pushed away but Draco pulled me back and buried his face in my hair. "Velvet." He cooed.

Theo helped me sit Draco down. Draco refused to let me go. I sat down next to him. I looked at Theo, he was surprisingly fine. I grabbed his hand and pulsed some of the energy into him too. "Velvet, Theo." I said. Theo sunk down next to me in the seat.

The three of us sat staring into nothing, occasionally giggling. Theo sat, stroking my arm, while Draco nuzzled my neck. I sighed contentedly. Soon, I fell asleep, the Lady still blocking the horror of the Dementors from me, curled up with my two friends.

The Wolf was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a Professor Lupin. _Ironic name_. I thought to myself. He was a better Professor than Lockheart. I watched as he corrected wand movements and showed us some pixies. I frowned seeing them in a cage. At the end of the class, I stayed behind, moving slowly to pack up my things. Lupin seemed to know what I was doing. Once everyone had left the class, he closed the door and walked over to me.

"Wolf." I said.

He sat down across from me. "Yes. I am."

"Wolfsbane?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Religiously." He answered. "How did you know?"

"I could sense it." I answered. He looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"I can smell something on you, but I don't know what it is."

"You will learn what it is when it is time for you to know." I answered vaguely.

"What did you do to Harry?" he asked.

"I helped him. He was in pain. Dementors tend to rip open the scars that never truly heal." Lupin looked down at my arm at the mention of scars.

"You did help him. I just don't understand how. What happened to you?" he asked.

"Not today, Professor. Maybe someday." I answered. I returned to packing my bag.

"They said the youngest Weasley was possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He said this nonchalantly, as if he wasn't destroying me. My head snapped up. I quickly put a silencing charm on the room.

"That is none of your business, Wolf." I seethed. My ring tinged as my anger grew and the ground began to shake. Lupin grabbed a hold of the table with one hand and grabbed my arm with the other.

"Please, Ms. Weasley, I just set up this room." His joke worked. I laughed and the anger dispersed. The ground was soft once more. "I apologize, Ms. Weasley. I did not mean to make light of your… incident." He struggled to find the words. "I know of the pain of things you can't control."

I sized him up. He was offering his friendship. I nodded. "It's Ginevra."

"I'm Remus, Ginny." He smiled.

"I won't tell anyone, Remus. But you must promise to be careful with your wolfsbane. Especially around Harry."

"What do you want with Harry?" Remus asked.

"I owe him my life. I will repay my debt." I stood up from the table. "What are you going to do with the pixies?"

Remus seemed surprised by my question. "Um, I don't really know."

"I would like to release them in the forest."

"They might hurt you, Ginny." Remus said, yet he gave me the cage.

"No, they won't Remus." I opened the cage and gathered the pixies in my hands. They looked at me and nodded, slipping into my pockets and hiding in my hair. I grabbed my bag and smiled at Remus. "Good day, Professor."

A new friend. He was older, but perhaps he could help me with the light magic that Tom dreaded. I struggled to carry my gigantic Advanced Charms book without hurting any of the pixies. I walked outside and straight into the forest, the pixies chattering next to my ear and braiding my hair.

 _Friends change everything._ I thought. Last year, I sat in this same spot in the library, drowning in my loneliness. Now, I sat with Theo across from me and Draco next to me, his arm draped across my shoulders. They talked Quidditch while I corrected their essays on the essence of dittany. Draco's hands played with my hair subconsciously.

I had only recently forgiven him for his fake Dementor stunt at the Quidditch match. Afterwards, I pulled him into my room, Warrington and Flint making lewd comments after us. I had transfigured the room so it had a giant King sized bed and an elegant vanity table next to it. The wood was etched with runes and the fabrics had runes stitched into every seam. I conjured a divan across the room, near the bathroom. A giant desk and bookshelf sat across from the divan, covered in my notes and extra books. Draco's French books sat on my nightstand. They were an interesting read and Draco always smiled when he saw his books there. It was my safe haven, a place where Draco, Theo, and I could hang out without Warrington and Flint bothering us, or without the Golden Trio eavesdropping.

Draco immediately began explaining that he needed to remind Potter of his place, as lesser than him. I sighed, "Draco, did you not think about what I would feel when _I_ saw one of those _things?_ " I shuddered at the thought of them. He became quiet and gathered me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way. I just- I don't like how he looks at you." I leaned into his chest and sighed. Harry was just a friend, a friend who I owed a life debt to, but just a friend. This was a fight Draco, Theo, and I had quite regularly. Especially after I refused to coddle Draco after Buckbeak "attacked" him.

I simply shook my head at him causing a scene in the Hospital Wing. I spoke to Madame Pomfrey about different healing methods and snuck Draco a new bone mending potion that I had created. "It tastes like blackberries." Draco smiled at me and held my hand as he healed. Lucius stormed into the Hospital Wing once he heard and shouted his head off. He glared at me as I stood beside Draco's bed. I refused to leave, the image of the flying cane sharp in my mind. Lucius nodded at me before leaving, he was continuing to size me up. The then caused a scene at the Ministry and with the Governors and now Buckbeak was on death row.

Draco's hand yanked playfully on my hair. "Ginevra, are you even reading the essay or are you just day dreaming?" I smiled at him and Theo. This seemed right, I was still healing but I was content with them. Sitting in this library, Hypatia's ring heavy on my finger, my confidence growing, my friends secretly thoughtful and kind. Things were great during the day. But at night, Tom entered my dreams. His voice echoed throughout my psyche. I had grown a slight dependency on dreamless sleep potions, one that I kept well hidden. I couldn't stand him having control of any part of me, my dreams included.

I continued to study hard, throughout the school year. Advanced Charms required me 2 hours of intense studying a night, something Draco complained of to no end, but I was going to come away top of my class the in the Year 6 and 7 class! I would take my NEWT for Charms this year and I was confident that I would receive an Outstanding. I was once again top of my class in every subject. I spent my spare time researching, reading, and experimenting with new magics, but with some extra special sessions on the side. Remus agreed to help me with light forms of protective magic. It started with the patronus charm, the memory of the pixie braiding my hair and kissing my cheek created a startling bright orb. I did not turn into any animal. Remus was worried, but I shook him off. Remus and I had become close. I told him some of what Tom had done to me, about the isolation, the self-loathing and Remus told me about the Marauders and the betrayal and his perpetual loneliness. We could relate to each other's betrayal and subsequent pain. It was difficult to talk about it, but it was nice to get it off of my chest. I wanted to give Remus a gift. Hypatia's voice whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"When is the next full moon, Remus?" I asked.

I had two weeks to prepare. I studied the scroll daily, reading advanced theory in Transfiguration.

The next full moon came and I met Remus in the Shrieking Shack. He begged me to leave but I merely smiled and focused. First, I transformed my legs, then my torso, my arms, and finally my face.

I nipped in greeting to Remus. Before him sat a red fox. He laughed until the first pain hit him. I sat with him through his painful transformation and then we ran throughout the forest. It was freeing to run with him, to be an animal. Hypatia had whispered that I could turn into any animal if I focused hard enough.

I awoke in the forest, naked and human once more. Remus laid next to me, sleeping soundly. The pixies I had freed had joined us last night and now laid in my freshly braided hair. When I sat up, the pixies flew up to my eyesight. The screeched and pointed, and I followed them further into the woods. The forest floor was soft against my bare feet and I felt comfortable with my nudity. In the center of the forest laid a perfect circle, the trees merely saplings, but the sacred ring was taking root in the forest. I smiled at the pixies and sat in the center of the circle. I buried my feet in the dirt and pretended I was a sapling, growing stronger every second. I poured myself into the roots of each sapling, my energy turning into thick bark and green leaves, into rings inside the trees. When every ounce of energy was expelled, I collapsed and opened my eyes. I was surrounded by full-grown, sacred Willow, Oak, and Yew trees. I felt the earth sigh in contentment and the trees give thanks for their strength. I felt the Lady inside of me, velvet in voice and in thoughts, send her approval of my work. I smiled.

"Girl, you should not be here." Said a harsh voice. It was a centaur, his chestnut tail was tangled and he seemed to be angry at everything. "This place is off limits to your kind."

I gazed at him, my head cocked. I giggled at his anger. "Centaur, this place is no less yours than it is mine. This is a place of worship." The pixies giggled and flew around my head.

"Girl-" started the centaur.

"Bane. Do you not see?" A new centaur, this one blonde and kindly cantered into view. The one called Bane scowled, but looked closer at me, a twelve year old lying naked, surrounded by pixies. "I must apologize for him, my Lady. I am Firenze. Thank you for your gift of the circle." He bowed low to me. Bane scowled but followed in a stiff bow.

"Pleasure, Firenze. I am Ginevra. What happened to the former circle?"

"They cut it down." Bane spat. "The humans came and they took our place of worship. The heathens."

"We can always rebuild, Bane. We can return to the earth what it is owed and we can harvest once more." Hypatia's words echoed throughout time and flew from my mouth. I giggled. The pixies began to manically laugh at the sound of my laughter. They fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs, their sharp teeth gnashing at this bottom lips. Firenze words sobered the pixies.

"The Wolf comes. It was good of you to run with him. Would you like some clothes?"

I sighed. I had forgotten I was naked. "I suppose." I answered Firenze. The pixies began to chatter excitedly and flew to the branch of a yew tree. They called to other creatures; hinkypunkies, faeries (who looked at me with hungry eyes), even blast ended skrewts, came with an offering of moss or grass woven finely. The pixies flew and chattered above me until the appeared with a green dress. It was simply moss and grass woven together, but it fit like a glove. It was a one-shoulder dress, a long reed pulled beneath my breasts and the rest hanging straight around me to my knees. The pixies quickly pulled the already braided hair into an elaborate bun, the flowers appearing at the top. I looked in awe at the creatures around me. I bowed low to them and offered them my gratitude. The pixies chattered away and buzzed around my head with pride. The faeries who appeared approached slowly, "You remind us of one of ours; Morgaine Le Fae. You could be one with us. We will see you soon, my Lady, for we have much to discuss." With that the faeries disappeared.

Remus appeared, led by Firenze to the circle. He had found his clothes and brought me my robe. "Ginny?" He called, his eyes closed in case I was nude.

"Remus, you can open your eyes." I called. I bowed to the creatures in the woods, and blessed the circle before leaving it. Remus and I walked out of the woods, smiling at the memory of the freedom of the previous night. I saw a bushy ginger cat sneak by me and I stopped and smiled. "Hello, Crookshanks" I purred. "Hermione's been looking for you." A big black dog appeared behind Crookshanks, its eyes sized me up. "You aren't a dog." I said. "Who are you?" The dog quickly ran away. Crookshanks meowed at me in protest. Remus jogged back to me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something is hiding here." I said cryptically. I put on the cloak Remus offered me and walked straight to my Common Room. Warrington sat in the corner and sneered when I entered.

"Look at the littlest Weasel. Parents can't afford shoes now?" he started to chuckle and stand from his seat. He walked over to the windowsill and leaned against the frame. "So dirt poor that you're actually dirty now, Weasley? What a shame that you ended up in this house." I took a deep breath and curled one finger. Warrington shot me a look. "What is that, Weasley? Is that your 'come hither move'? It might work on Malf-" He was cut off by vines that had spread from the windowsill, around his chest, around his neck, and blocked his mouth. He screams were muffled beneath the vines.

"Warrington, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't speak to me. Draco won't be happy to hear about this." I sighed. "I know your father was hoping to sign that contract with Malfoy Enterprises. I truly hope that your actions don't jeopardize such a big deal." Warrington's eyes narrowed and glared at me in horror. I snapped my fingers and the vines began to retreat. "Don't forget your place, Carl." I spat at him. Then, I walked up to my room. I took off my cloak and jumped onto my bed in my new dress. I daydreamed happily until Draco and Theo walked in.

"Did you threaten Warrington with contract problems?" Draco asked as Theo asked "What are you wearing?"

I smiled at both of them and said, "I love pixies." Then I sat up, kissed both of their cheeks and went to shower. I would keep the dress, a simple preservation charm and I could wear it with my flower crown from this summer.

Christmas morning I awoke to no Weasley sweater, but a nice letter from my mother. Instead of the sweater, she bought me some nice fabric, she suggested I could make something I like over the summer. It seemed a little cold, but I appreciated the sentiment. I had two packages next to the letter. The first was from Theo, a book about ancient rune casting. Perfect. Draco's box was small with a silver ribbon tied around it. A delicate silver tennis bracelet. I was surprised at the refined elegance of it. I immediately put it on. Draco and Theo were so pleased that I liked their gifts; they did not mind my gift of homemade treats. Draco laughed and told me that he would consider giving me a presents allowance.

I heard about Blacks' attack on Gryffindor Tower at Breakfast the next day. I followed the Golden Trio and cornered them in a random alcove. Theo stood behind me as a bodyguard and look out.

"What happened?" I asked. I grabbed Ron's face and looked him over. "Are you hurt?" Ron shrugged my hands off of him.

"Get off, Gin." He mussed up his hair. "What's he doing here?" he shrugged in Theo's direction.

"It's hard to explain, Ron." Ron huffed and turned away from me. "Hermione? Can you tell me what's going on?" Hermione looked close to tears.

"Well, Ron won't talk to me, but someone has attacked the Fat Lady and she swears it was Black." At Black's name, I turned towards Harry.

"Harry, are you being careful?" I asked. Harry dipped his head.

"Yes, I am." He was avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Well, its this whole thing with this broom Harry got and it could be jinxed and-"

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Harry." I said. He finally made eye contact with me.

"It's a Firebolt, Ginny! A real Firebolt!" he was clearly very excited.

"Harry, you need to give it to Dumbledore. Is it safe?" I asked.

"She just doesn't want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup, Harry. Stupid Slytherin."

Ron replied grumpily. Theo growled low in his throat. I sighed.

"Be careful, Harry."

I walked out of the alcove; Theo glared at the Golden Trio before following me. I joined up with Draco in the hallway. "Are you done with them?" Draco asked haughtily.

"I don't like how they talk to you." Theo scowled.

"What did they say to her?" Draco asked, hoping for a reason to start something.

"Draco," I placed a calming hand on his arm, "I'm okay." He smiled at the sight of his bracelet and placed an arm around my waist.

When Black officially broke into Gryffindor Tower, all of the students were pulled into the Great Hall. Draco and Theo were worried, "There is no walls to protect you, Ginevra." Draco huffed, "You need to sleep next to me and as far as you can from Warrington." Theo nodded in agreement. We positioned ourselves in a corner of the Great Hall. Pansy positioned herself near us so she could coo at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle acted as the outer most defenses against Warrington or any cronies. Before going to sleep, I walked over to Remus.

"You need to tell Dumbledore, now. Remus, he needs to know that Black is an animagus. Ron was almost hurt." Remus sighed and agreed to talk to Dumbledore the following day. "Watch them, Remus. Please take care of them." I begged, my golden eyes imploring him to do what I couldn't. Warrington approached behind me.

"Sorry, Professor. Is this Second Year bothering you?" he sneered, "Let me get her out of your way." He reached to grab me.

"No, Mr. Warrington, we were simply discussing Ms. Weasley's essay. Ah, Professor Snape! I believe Mr. Warrington, here, was hoping to help round up students." Warrington groaned and shuffled behind Snape as Snape snapped directions at him.

I smiled at Remus and crawled back to our corner. Draco held me possessively in his arms as he looked around the room. I could not sleep until I felt Draco and Theo slip into their own dream world. I kept one eye on the Golden Trio until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

 _Time for a lesson. My doll. My Queen. You did this. You don't matter. Let's dance._

I woke up with the sound of Tom's cold laughter ringing in my ears. My head still swam in circles, as if he had just finished swinging me in large circles, our waltz having just stopped. Draco's arm hung limply over my back. I slipped out from under him and stood up. The Professors sat in various states of sleepiness. Flitwick sat, snoring, in a corner. McGonagall seemed to occasionally shake herself awake every five minutes. Remus laid, curled up, by the Golden Trio's feet. Snape stayed vigilant but refused to move from his perch, his eyes the only thing that moved. He caught my eye and raised one greasy eyebrow. I chose to ignore him. Dumbledore stood, looking at a sleeping Harry. His arms were clasped in front of him as he watched Harry breathe in and out.

I walked over to him on tiptoe, careful to not stir a single hair of anyone sleeping beneath me. I did not breathe until I stood next to Dumbledore.

"It's just beginning. He will come for them. He will come for us all. I can feel it." My voice was quiet, gentle, yet stern and dark. Dumbledore jumped a bit in shock.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "Ms, Weasley, we will find Sirius Black shortly, I am sure of it. Hogwarts is the safest place for your brother." He patted my back subconsciously.

"I wasn't speaking about Black, Professor." I sighed loudly. I turned ran directly into Snape's chest.

"Ms. Weasley, all students are to be sleeping. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would not want to wake to see you're missing." Snape slithered. Dubledore's eyes widened. I watched as I went from a Weasley to a Slytherin in his eyes. Dumbledore's hand slid from my shoulder. Anger filled my chest at his prejudice. I sharply turned my head and looked directly into Snape's beady black eyes. I pulled a vial out of my sleeve, chugged it, and returned to my sleeping bag.

"I am always watching, Ms. Weasley." Snape muttered as he swooped past me. His robes fluttered as he went past me.

"Wings like my Morrigan." I muttered as the potion pushed me back into the abyss.

How they did it, I'll never know. Trouble follows those three around at all times. Ron was in the Hospital Wing for dog bites. Harry and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing too. I arrived to the Hospital Wing to check on Ron. Draco stayed waiting at the doorway.

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked, my fingers reaching to brush his wound.

"What is **he** doing here?" Ron asked, his eyes never leaving Draco.

"Never mind Draco, Ron. What happened? Tell me none of these are from Remus."

"I won't talk to you while **he** is here." Ron's face was bright red, "In fact, I have nothing to say to you as long as **he** is around."

I felt my anger growing, but tamped it down. I looked in his cornflower blue eyes; they were hardened with hate.

"Fine, Ronald." I spat as I turned on my heel. Draco stayed leaning against the wall, sneering at Harry.

"They freed the damn Hippogriff. I don't know how, but they did it. I know they did." Draco muttered, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"I know, Draco. I know." I muttered dejectedly. Draco grabbed my chin between two elegant fingers. Silver met gold and I felt the air snap around us. He tilted my head up and smoothed my hair behind my ear. Then he broke eye contact, made eye contact with Harry and sneered.

"Draco…" I warned. "I am not a puppet." My stomach was boiling like a pit of lava. The anger in me was rising. I could hear the Golden Trio complaining behind me.

"Can't she see he's using her?" Hermione whimpered.

"He needs to take his hands off of her." Harry voice was dark.

"No Weasley would behave this way." Ron growled. The Lion was back. He stomped over to us and yanked my shoulder hard. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground. "No **Weasley** would ever associate with the likes of **him.** " His voice was gravel, sharp rocks gnashing through his clenched teeth. His nostrils were flared, his eyes wild.

Draco's eyes flashed. "And no _Malfoy_ would harm a woman." He sneered. He pushed Ron's shoulder with his own as he walked over to my side. He made a grand gesture of offering me his hand and I tried to stand up. "Are you alright?" he asked as I winced.

"I think my shoulder is bruised." I muttered, kneading at the offending muscle. Draco's eyes went cold.

"He _hurt_ you?" Draco's wand was out before I could even react. Ron, Harry, and Hermione's wands quickly joined him.

"Let her go, you snake." Harry threatened, his eyes flashing an alarming shade of green.

"I'm not the one who _hurt her_." Draco hissed.

"Draco," I put one arm on his extended arm, the silver of his bracelet jingling on my wrist. "I just want to go."

"If you go with him, we're **done.** " Ron growled, "Do you hear me? **DONE.** "

I winced at his words. "Draco, please." I whimpered. Draco huffed and slipped his wand back up his sleeve. He grabbed me hand, kissed it, and grandly turned, leading me out of the room.

"You're nothing but a dirty Slytherin. **You don't matter**." Ron yelled behind me. I froze. A small stream of air hissed between Draco's teeth. "Ron-" Hermione warned. But it was too late. I felt lost. Tom's voice bounced around my brain. _You don't matter. You don't matter._ The hot anger boiling inside of me was washed over with an ice-cold panic. _Let's dance, my Queen._ My nightmares began to play before my eyes. I raised both hands to my temples and closed my eyes tight, begging to stop seeing the flashing images.

"Ginevra?" Draco asked beside me. His voice was hard steel, his anger palpable.

 _See what you did._ My world was spinning out around me. _Time for a lesson._ My wrist ached in phantom pain. All of my muscles tensed, in preparation for the coming cruciatus. "Ginevra?" Draco asked, the steel cracking with alarm.

"Not again." I whispered. _Let's dance._ A cold laugh. "Never again." The anger inside of me was ripping at my insides, the panic freezing my very muscles. I tried to breathe, but between the pain and the immobility, I could only moan in pain. My wand hand started to spasm. _You don't matter._ In _his_ voice and in Ron's, taking turns tearing me down. I clenched my fists and every piece of glass in the room shattered.

The windows, the potions vials, the muggle therm-meters. Everything shattered. Glass rained down from every direction. Hermione screamed. Draco ducked, his hands instinctively covering his head. As the glass rained down, like some sad attempt at confetti to celebrate the breaking of my heart, I felt the door close on Ron and my relationship. **You don't matter.**

I felt a sob catch in my throat and I buried it further down until it reached the very pit on my stomach, now blissfully cool since the eruption.

The floor sparkled and twinkled with broken shards of glass. "Draco," I turned my head, my eyes shining with unshed tears. He didn't need me to say another word. He brushed the glass off of my shoulders, pulled an arm around my waist. He opened the door and led me through it, to the other side, glass crunching beneath our feet. _No more Ron, no more Gryffindors, no more hurt._ I told myself. _Just Draco, just Theo, just Slytherin._

Madame Pomfrey ran past us, screaming. "Who did this?! Who is hurt?!" Draco simply continued to guide me away from the wreckage.

Once we reached my room, I sat numbly on the bed as Draco fumed. He swore revenge as I stared at nothing. I felt old, I felt so tired. But, I knew who waited for me in my unconscious mind, ready to torment and torture me. I let Draco seethe and plot and wear a hole in my carpet with his endless pacing. I let him kiss my cheek softly and listened as he swore to never leave me. "I will never leave you, Ginevra." He whispered next to my ear, a gentle offering of support. _I will never leave you, Ginevra._ A cold threat. _You don't matter._ **You don't matter.** One tear slid down my face. Draco caught it in his finger and kissed the spot where it fell. He bid me goodnight and let himself out. As soon as the door closed, my hands were rummaging through the drawers in my vanity table, searching for a vial of sweet release. I shoved the dreamless sleep potion into my mouth and sighed upon tasting the cold, bitter taste. _It tastes like metallic copper, blood and ice._ I thought as I collapsed into bed. There was still pieced of glass, stuck in my hair. Thick, dark red strands tangled over the shining pieces. _Blood and ice._ I thought. _At lease they're shattered too, just like me._ I focused on the twinkling piece before sliding into my dark, empty unconscious.

I sat in Draco and Theo's compartment. Theo's icy eyes stared through me, asking so many questions. I stayed quiet, simply braiding, combing through with my fingers, and then rebraiding small sections of my hair. Draco watched me with concerned eyes. He left with Crabbe and Goyle half way through the train ride to torment Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I didn't care anymore. It felt good not to care, not to worry.

Theo sat next to me and took my hand in his. We sat in silence, comforting each other with our presence alone. Draco returned victorious. The Golden Trio was all riled up. He sighed and flopped down besides me. He picked up one of the many braids and twisted it around his finger. I reached up my unclaimed and laced my fingers through his as my hair fell back to my side. He kissed my thumb and I leaned back. I gathered strength from my two friends, strength I would need this summer. My head fell on Draco's shoulder and Theo rested his head against my shoulder as we sat, intertwined together.

"Write me everyday." Draco whispered in my ear before we departed the train. I watched as a cold mask fell over his face, as he prepared himself for the mental torture of spending the summer with his father. Theo squeezed my hand in departure before walking gracefully to his mother. She greeted him with a soft nod. I walked to my family, Fred and George were lost in their fantasies; Percy was lost in a book. Mum made uncomfortable by my presence alone and Ron refusing to make eye contact and gnashing his teeth whenever I was mentioned.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a summer of uncomfortable silences.


End file.
